Wolfwalker
by Agent Blackhawk Carter
Summary: ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.AU. Sam is stranded on a strange world where humans and wolves share a special bond. She travels the world to find a way home only to find that this world has something planned for her. T for safety.
1. Meetings

Hello everybody! I know I said it'd take me a while to put up another SG-1 fic, but this is a chapter I've had sitting around for a while. Finished it today and I'd like to know if everyone likes it.

That being said, this SG-1 is a crossover with the _Wolfwalker_ series by Tara K. Harper. That series takes place in the future on another planet with a group of people who can telepathically speak with wolves. They're called wolfwalkers. The series itself is divided into several subseries. It's a great book series, highly recommend it.

Enough of my yammering. Enjoy this chapter. This is all I have so far, so if you like it, you'll need to review to tell me to continue.

Own _SG-1_ and the _Wolfwalker_ series I do not.

* * *

Samantha Carter tried to steady her shaking hand, the cold wind biting viciously at her exposed skin. Her teeth clacked together uncontrollably and she tried to huddle down further into her light jacket. She cursed silently as she dropped her screwdriver in the snow. She bent down to retrieve it only to slip on unseen ice. Her numb ears heard a snap but she felt no pain.

_Crap. That's not good,_ she thought to herself as she sat up. She looked down at her trembling hand and noticed that her skin was turning purple. Her mind screamed at her that purple skin wasn't a good sign, but she couldn't remember why.

Shivers racked Sam's body and she crawled over to a smooth rock face. She rested her back against the cold surface and curled up. _Guys, I'm sorry I couldn't get back to Earth…_ she thought sadly. She closed her eyes and gave into the peaceful slumber her body craved.

**_Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker_**

"Hishn, what is it?" Ember Dione maMarin asked her furry companion.

The large she-wolf looked at her wolfwalker. _A pack mate is in trouble._

"Where?" Dion demanded.

_Near the cliffs,_ the wolf sent. Dion nodded and the pair went running into the snowy forest. Though they were going fast, neither one was careless. Within ten minutes the pair had stumbled into a clearing, a strange metal object half buried in snow.

"Where is she Gray One?"

The wolf sniffed through the snow and headed for the base of the cliffs. She shoved her muzzle into the snow and pulled out a lithe, blonde haired woman, her skin turning a nasty shade of purple. Dion quickly built a makeshift shelter against the wind and snow before looking at the woman. She checked for a pulse and said a silent prayer to the moons in thanks that she found one.

Dion pulled out several heavy blankets from her pack and wrapped them around the woman. "Hishn, I need wood for a fire. Can you stay here and keep her warm until I get back?" Dion asked. The wolf growled in reply and wormed her way close to the woman. Hishn rested her head on the stranger's chest.

Dion rose to her feet and hurried back into the forest. She gathered several branches and dry pieces of wood before walking back to the shelter. She built a small fire pit and set up the logs. She quickly had a fire going and began working on the woman, doing her best to halt the woman's hypothermia and restore her body heat.

"She's too cold," Dion reluctantly admitted.

_Call the pack. They will come and keep her warm_, Hishn said.

Dion nodded her consent. After several long moments of waiting, three wolves stood outside the shelter. Dion looked at them. _You honor me, Gray Ones_, she said to the wild wolves.

The three Gray Ones slowly walked into the shelter and looked at Hishn. The large wolf laid her ears back and licked the chin of the alpha male. In silence, the three wild wolves positioned themselves around the woman. Two were by her feet and the alpha male along with Hishn rested against her upper body.

Dion noted that the woman's shivering had died down and some of the purple was fading. The wolfwalker pulled the woman's black boots and socks off and took a close look at her feet. Seeing that there was no frostbite, she replaced the socks and boots before looking at the woman's hands. There was still a purplish tinge to them, but no sign of frostbite. Dion sighed in relief. She turned and pulled a small metal pot out of her pack and placed some snow in it. She then set it by the fire and waited for the snow to melt into water. As the water warmed, Dion pulled out some scraps of cloth to dip in the water once it was hot.

**_Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker_**

The smell of cooking meat assaulted Sam's nose and she cracked open the lids of her eyes. She saw a woman with glossy black hair poking some jerky on a rock near a fire. Next to the woman was a large gray wolf that had its eye on the cooking meat. Sam frowned in confusion, her last memory being falling asleep in the snow and succumbing to hypothermia.

Not sensing a presence from the woman or wolf, Sam fully opened her eyes. She started to push herself up when the black haired woman was suddenly there pushing her back down. Sam could see that the woman had violet eyes.

"You've been unconscious for two days," the woman said, her voice kind. Sam was immediately reminded of Janet. "I'm Dion."

"Sam. Why aren't I dead? The last thing I remember was falling asleep in the snow," she said.

"I found you and was able to restore your body heat before you lost too much." The wolf shoved its head against Dion's thigh. "And Hishn helped." Sam nodded in thanks. She shifted her right leg and let out a cry of pain. "Are you all right?" Dion asked the blonde.

Sam shook her head. "Broke my leg. Hurts like hell."

Dion nodded and swiftly and expertly splinted Sam's leg. "Better?"

Sam nodded. "Thanks." Sam looked at Hishn. "So…how did you train a wolf?"

"Hishn isn't trained to obey me," Dion said. "She will do what I ask because of our bond," Dion said.

Sam frowned. "Bond?"

Dion nodded. "I'm a wolfwalker."

"Wolfwalker?" Sam repeated. "What's a wolfwalker?"

Dion arched a brow. "You've never heard of wolfwalkers before?"

Sam shook her head. "What is a wolfwalker?"

"We are able to speak with wolves," Dion said. "We are connected to the wolves and they to us."

"A telepathic connection?" Sam asked.

Dion frowned. "Telepathic?"

"Telepathy is being able to hear someone else's thoughts," Sam explained.

"Well, it's not quite like that. We can only hear the thought of the wolves, though the wolves themselves can communicate with anyone by looking a person in the eyes," Dion explained.

Sam nodded. "Interesting."

"Indeed, especially since you've never heard of wolfwalkers. I say that because Hishn was able to hear your voice in the pack," Dion said.

"Are you saying that I'm suppose to be a wolfwalker?" Sam asked.

Dion shrugged. "That is unknown, but it will be revealed in time. Now, where do you come from?" Dion asked.

"Somewhere very far away," Sam replied. She sighed. "And I don't think I'll ever be able to go home."

Dion looked and saw the pain in Sam's eyes. "Get some rest. Once you're well enough to travel we'll leave this cold, barren wasteland." Sam nodded and settled back down to sleep. Dion and Hishn watched her fall asleep, both wondering where the blonde haired woman had come from.

* * *

So? What'd'ya'll think? Good? Bad? Indifferent? Review to let me know and if I should continue this. So just click the little button that says review. Please? 


	2. MIA

Okay, I'm a bit disappointed. Only eight reviews and many more hits. But, since the reviews were so nice, I decided to update. I will be continuing this story, but I don't think I'll be able to update daily like I have with my other stories. I have to clean out my room by Friday so that it can be painted. So just bear with me.

Don't really have much more to say, so enjoy the chapter. I will try to be making the chapters longer.

Okay, this takes place in the beginning of Season 6 for _Stargate SG-1_ and after the events in _Storm Runner_ from the _Wolfwalker_ series.

Still not mine. I am accepting funds to purchase the rights to them though...

* * *

Sam slowly opened her eyes and sat up. She yawned and looked around the tent. Dion was dozing against a tree, Hishn lying next to her wolfwalker. The wolf stared at Sam with unblinking yellow eyes. Sam smiled at the wolf, slightly disappointed that her ordeal hadn't been a dream.

Sam sighed and gently probed her left leg. Sam frowned, confused as to why it no longer felt broken. She carefully moved her foot, ready to stop at the first flare of sharp pain, but felt only a dull fire. Tempting fate, she carefully and silently rose to her feet. She gently placed some weight on her injured leg and was surprised that it held most of her weight.

Suddenly feeling restless, and because Janet wasn't there to scold her, Sam noiselessly ventured outside into the crisp, cold air. She looked around and saw nothing but barren whiteness. She bowed her head, knowing that her F-302 was now buried under several feet of snow.

She heard some rustling behind her and turned. Dion gave a small smile in greeting. "You all right?" Dion asked.

"Yeah, but I've could've sworn I broke my leg. I slipped on the ice and heard the bone snap. And I know I haven't been asleep that long," Sam said.

Dion studied the woman in front of her. _She will eventually figure it out Hishn. I must tell her now and warn her not to speak of what I did to anyone else,_ Dion sent to the large female wolf.

_She is honorable wolfwalker. She will not tell of your secret,_ Hishn sent back.

"You're right," Dion said. "By all rights your leg should still be broken."

Sam raised a brow. "Then why isn't it?"

Dion let out a slow breath and Sam knew that she was about to be told a big secret. "What I'm about to tell you is something that you cannot tell anyone."

"I give you my word that I won't tell," Sam said.

Dion nodded, feeling as though she could take Sam at her word. "There is a lost healing art among wolfwalkers known as Ovousibas. It is internal healing. When done properly, a wolfwalker is able to essentially delve into a person mentally. By doing this, the wolfwalker is able to tell the other person's body how and where to heal."

"And you did this…Ovousibas thing to me," Sam figured.

Dion nodded. "I did it in increments since we found you so as not to drain me."

"Does it take a lot from you?" Sam asked.

Dion nodded her head. "Yes. The wolfwalker's own energy is used to help the person's own body energy."

Sam stared at the black haired woman with more respect. "Thank you," she said. "I owe you one."

Dion smiled. "You owe me nothing. I only wish I could help you find a way home," she said.

Sam smiled sadly. "Me too," she said softly.

"Since you have nowhere else to go, you are more than welcome to come with me," Dion offered.

Sam gave a small smile. "I'd appreciate it. I know next to nothing about this world," she said.

Dion nodded. "Come. Let's go back inside. We both need to recuperate for one day. Then we can head back to my Promised's home county of Ariye."

Sam nodded. "So…got anything to eat?" she asked as her and Dion's stomachs growled in unison.

**_Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker_**

"Is there any sign of Carter?" Colonel Jack O'Neill asked, worry clear in his face.

"None," Teal'c answered.

"We lost her signal in this region," Lieutenant Jennifer Hailey said, pointing to a large area on the star map. "Which means she could have ended up on any number of planets, not all of them with Stargates."

"So what do we do? Just let her stay out in space or on some alien planet?" Jonas Quinn demanded.

"Without a more precise location, it would be foolhardy to attempt a rescue," Teal'c said. "There is too much area to search."

"It would take a lifetime…maybe more. Mostly because we're not even sure that Major Carter made it to a planet," Hailey said.

SG-1 and Hailey looked up as General George Hammond walked into the room, a grave look on his face. "I've just been ordered to declare Major Carter Missing In Action," he said.

"We barely started to look!" Jack exclaimed.

"I know Colonel. But the threat of Anubis is more pressing. He's already tried to destroy Earth several times already," Hammond replied.

"And Carter's been the one to help save it all those times!" Jack retorted.

"My hands are tied Colonel. I'm sorry." The General turned to Hailey. "Major Carter always expressed how valuable you would become to this program. From the few missions you have been on, you have proven her statement true. I'm therefore assigning you to SG-1."

Hailey forced a smile. "Thank you sir…"

Hammond turned to Jack. "I'm not allowed to order you to search for Major Carter. But that doesn't mean you can't look for her where you're assigned to go." The Colonel nodded and led his team out of the room. Hammond watched them go, feeling the same loss they felt.

**_Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker_**

Sam followed Dion into the small village. The blonde stared curiously at the six-legged horse-like creatures she saw. They were somewhat similar to horses, but were more barrel shaped and stood on spindly legs. Sam made a mental note to ask Dion what the creatures were called.

The pair walked through the town. Dion stopped at a few places to pick up new supplies and fresh clothes for Sam. Once the wolfwalker felt satisfied that she had enough, they journeyed back into the forest. Hishn soon joined them.

"Here," Dion said, handing a long knife and a dagger to Sam. "It's dangerous to venture into the forests without weapons."

Sam nodded and slid the two weapons into her belt, the long knife hanging from her left hip and the dagger she slipped into her boot. Dion handed her yet another knife and Sam arched a brow at the black haired woman.

"Better to parry steel with steel, not flesh," she said.

"Wise saying," Sam said, placing the third knife so it hung from her right hip.

"My father told me and my twin that for as long as I can remember," Dion said.

Sam nodded. _I hope my father's all right_, she thought. "I have a question for you Dion. What were those creatures with the six legs?"

Dion stared at Sam in surprise. "You've never seen dnu before?"

Sam shook her head. "We don't have…dnu where I'm from. The closest thing we have to them would be horses, but they only have four legs."

"There are legends that speak of horses. Dnu, however, are faster and have a more steady walk than that of horses. That is why our ancestors made use of them," Dion explained to Sam.

"I have a feeling I have a lot to learn about this world," Sam said.

Dion stared at Sam. "You are from another world?"

Sam nodded. "From a planet called Earth." They pulled off to the side of the road and ventured several dozen meters into the forest. They made camp and Dion studied Sam carefully.

"You've traveled the stars?" she asked.

Sam nodded. "I did." She began to tell Dion about the Stargate network and everything she had encountered thus far.

* * *

So? How was it? Please review to let me know. Reviews will help me get through this week, so be kind and review...please? Pretty please? 


	3. Blacksmith Challenge

Hey, another chapter! Who'd've thunk?

Elphie Muse: Speak English, not whatever they speak in your state.

Whatever. Things are starting to pick up now. As I like to say, the pudding is thickening...hmm...now I need some whipped cream...

Not mine...plotting to take the rights though, but that might take some time...

* * *

Sam looked at the large mountain town. "Your brother lives here?" Sam asked.

Dion nodded. "I haven't seen Rhom in nearly a year," she replied.

"What does he do?" Sam inquired.

"He's a blacksmith," Dion answered. "One of the best in this county."

"I had an uncle who was a blacksmith. I'd visit him every summer and he'd teach me how to work the smithy," Sam said.

"Were you any good at it?" Dion asked.

Sam shrugged. "Nothing I made ever broke. Blacksmithing is what got me interested in science in the first place. I wanted to know what kinds of bonds kept metal together and how to make the metal stronger."

"You're a scientist?" Dion asked.

Sam gave a half smile. "Yeah."

The pair led their dnu into the village. Sam glanced to the wolfwalker's side and was surprised to see Hishn staying with Dion. "Hishn doesn't mind coming into this town. I grew up here and bonded with Hishn here," Dion said, as if sensing Sam's unasked questioned.

Sam nodded. "I guess that makes sense."

Several people called out greetings to Dion and she waved in return. After several minutes of walking they halted in front of a blacksmith. A man with black hair and violet eyes looked up as the three entered the shop. Sam immediately knew that this man was Dion's twin; they both were practically identical despite being of different genders. Sam hung back as the siblings embraced.

"I was beginning to wonder when I'd see you again," Rhom said.

Dion smiled. "I would have been here sooner, but I ran into someone who needed my help," Dion replied.

"I take it this is her," Rhom said, noticing Sam.

Dion nodded. "This is Sam. Sam, this is my brother Rhom."

"Nice to meet you," Sam said.

"Likewise. Where are you from?" he asked.

"Oh…very far away," Sam replied.

"You need any weapons?" he asked. "I've got plenty."

"What makes you think I need weapons?" Sam asked.

Rhom grinned, as did Dion. "Because those are weapons our father made for me," Dion replied.

Sam smiled as well. "I guess I could use some weapons, but would you mind if I made them?" she asked.

"It'll take a while to make weapons," he said.

"I know. But I've got nowhere else to go. If you don't mind that is."

Rhom shook his head. "You've worked in a smithy before then?"

Sam nodded. "My uncle was a blacksmith."

"Well, you'll be staying with me and my wife then while you make your weapons," he told her.

Sam nodded. "Though…I don't have any money to pay for the metal I use," she informed him.

He waved his hand in front of his face. "Don't worry about it. As a friend of my sister's, it'll be free." He motioned for her to follow her. She did so and he opened a cabinet full of various types and lengths of metal.

"Holy Hannah…" Sam breathed, looking at the metals. "This is one hell of a collection," she commented.

Rhom smiled proudly. "I'm the best blacksmith in Randonnen," he said.

Dion snorted. "And the most modest," she muttered.

Sam grinned. The smile faded slightly when she saw something gleaming behind the other metals. "Rhom, what's that?" she asked.

Rhom cleared the other metals to the side and pulled out the large, thick bar of silver metal. "A metal no one has ever been able to work," he replied. "Extremely rare too," he added.

Sam ran her hands over the metal, a new smile forming on her face. "I know this metal…" she said. "It's called trinium. Next to impossible to break with other metals."

"You've worked this metal before?" Dion asked.

Sam shook her head. "Not personally. But my people and I have seen it used in various things though," she said.

"Well, if you can work it, I'll definitely let you keep it," Rhom said.

Sam grinned. "Is that a challenge?"

"If it is?" he returned.

Sam rolled out her shoulders. "Let's go."

**_Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker_**

"How's it coming?" Dion asked Sam a few weeks later.

Sam wiped the sweat from her brow and lowered her sun-goggles. The goggles had been in her vest pocket. It was one of the few things she had left from Earth. "Slow," Sam admitted. "But the metal's finally malleable to work. Shouldn't take too much longer."

"I just came to let you know that Hishn and I will be in the forest for a few days," Dion told her friend.

Sam nodded. "Hopefully when you get back I'll have this done," she said.

Dion grinned. "I just can't wait to see the look of disbelief on my brother's face when you show him what you made." Sam chuckled and Dion left. The blonde pulled her goggles back on and started to hammer the trinium.

**_Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker_**

A week and a half later Rhom walked into his smithy and saw Sam wrapping something with a black leather band. He made his way over to her and peeked over her shoulder. He watched as she finished the hilt of the katana she had made. The blade was close to three feet in length, the hilt about a foot. The blade gleamed in the light of the forge and Rhom noticed an outline of a wolf and a moon had been etched into the silver.

"Nice sword," he commented.

Sam grinned smugly and handed him the weapon. Rhom took it and was surprised by it's lightness. He ran his thumb gently along the edge of the blade and pulled back, surprised by the sharpness.

Sam took the sword back and placed it in the sheath Dion had gotten specifically for Sam's sword. "Not bad, isn't it?" she asked, quirking a brow at him.

He shook his head, wiping the blood off from the small cut the sword had given him. "I've never seen a sword like that before."

Sam shrugged. "I'm use to fighting with swords like this," she said. "Something my dad and mom had me do."

She rose to her feet and clipped the sword onto the belt. During her month of making the sword, Dion and Rhom had gone out and gotten Sam clothes. She wore a pair of black baggy pants, soft black leather boots, and a black baggy shirt under a dark, forest green leather tunic.

Sam then clipped a long dagger to the right side of her belt and slid two smaller knives into each boot. "So, how do I look?" she asked.

"Like someone I wouldn't want to meet on a bad day," Rhom replied.

Sam chuckled. "Thanks so much for giving me a place to stay and the metal."

Rhom shrugged. "No problem. And thank you for working that trinium into climbing gear and farm tools. Though I might lose some customers because of that."

Sam laughed. "Not my problem," she retorted.

He rolled his eyes. "Here," he said, placing something in her hand. She looked down and her eyes widened.

"Rhom, I can't take this gold from you," she said.

He shook his head, unwilling to take it back. "Consider it payment for the tools you made from the metal."

"Thank you," Sam said, depositing the gold into a pouch on her belt.

"You're family now," he said.

"Ready to go Sam?" Dion asked, pulling two dnu behind her.

Sam nodded. "I think I've shown your brother up enough," she teased.

Rhom rolled his eyes and the two women left the blacksmith and his smithy. They made their way out of town and did not swing up into the saddles until they had reach the trees of the forest.

"Be careful. Raiders roam this woods as do worlags," Dion said.

"Worlags?" Sam repeated.

Dion nodded. "Insect like creatures that are meaner than anything you've probably encountered."

Sam arched a brow. _That, I doubt_, she thought, thinking of the Goa'uld. Still, she kept one hand near her new katana. The pair traveled down the path, unaware that they were being watched by a pair of cold brown eyes.

* * *

Well? What'd'ya'll think of it?

Elphie Muse: I told you to speak English.

:rolls eyes: In any case, please review. Reviews make me happy...and shut up Elphie Muse.


	4. Raiders

Yet another chapter! This is starting to become easier to write, so I'm trying to find time to write it all down as it comes into my head.

Elphie Muse: Should be enough space in there...

Hey! It's not my fault my brain took an extended leave of absence without permission...

Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I would like to also say that for those of you worried that Sam is gonna go evil and kill everyone like she did in my Wheel of Stargate series, she's not. Trust me.

Elphie Muse: Famous last words...

Ignoring you. And the rights still aren't mine...yet...probably never will be in reality, but I can dream, right?

* * *

Dion passed Sam a cloak as rain began dripping through the leaves. "So do you have anyone special back on your world?" Dion asked.

Sam pulled the mottled cloak on and lifted up the hood. She remained silent for several moments, her thoughts drifting to Jack. In spite of their best efforts, the pair had some difficulty in hiding their feelings for each other. Unbeknownst to Jack, Sam had been contemplating an offer General Hammond had made. He had offered her the position of head scientist and researcher at the SGC with the promise of Gate travel whenever the need was warranted, which was quite frequent at the SGC.

Dion noted the change in Sam and began wondering if she had said something wrong. "Are you all right?" Dion asked.

"Yeah. Just thinking about someone I knew." They continued through the deluge, Hishn making sure Dion knew of her displeasure of walking in the rain with wet fur. Dion eventually gave up trying to silence the wolf.

As they headed for a small clearing, Sam began looking around, feeling uneasy. She undid the thong around her dagger and scanned the darkened forest. She suddenly leaned back in the saddle and an arrow whizzed by.

"Get down!" Dion yelled. She swiftly slid off of her dnu and dove into some bushes, Hishn not far behind.

As Sam started to dismount, a stone collided into her head. She fell forward and landed heavily on the wet ground. She struggled to stay conscious as two men, their outlines blurry to Sam, came over to her and hauled her away. Unable to hold onto consciousness, she fell into darkness, her head lolling back and forth.

Dion watched as the raiders took Sam, unable to do anything for fear of more. _Hishn, go back and get Rhom_, Dion ordered. _I'll stay and see how many there are_.

_I will not leave you wolfwalker_, Hishn returned.

_Go you wet mutt! If there's more than two, we'll need help. Now go_, Dion commanded a bit more firmly. Hishn growled but slunk off. Dion turned her attention back to the raiders and slowly began following them, making sure she wasn't seen.

**_Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker_**

Jack squinted through his telescope, looking at the far distant stars. Over a month had passed since Sam's disappearance but he refused to believe that she was dead or worse. He would never stop looking for her, not until he found her.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair. He closed his eyes and began to doze off, dreaming about seeing Sam and hearing her laughter one more time. In his dream world, there were no regulations to keep them apart. They were together and happy.

The wind picked up and Jack jerked awake. He grumbled a little at being disturbed from his dream and climbed down the ladder. He went inside and finished off the beer that was sitting on the table. He grimaced at how warm it was and threw the empty bottle into the recycle bin.

Jack shrugged out of his coat and draped it over the chair. He then made his way back to his bedroom and stripped down to his boxers and a T-shirt. He then climbed into bed and turned the light off. He lay on his back and stared at the ceiling, one arm behind his head while the other was draped over his chest. As sleep came, he wondered if Sam was okay and silently prayed to whatever real god was out there, if any, that Sam was in fact okay and that he would see her again.

**_Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker_**

Sam groaned and slowly opened her eyes. She blinked and looked around. She was tied near a tree, her hands bound behind her. She looked down and saw that her feet were free. She wriggled her feet and was pleased to find that her four knives were still in place. Ignoring the pain in her shoulders and head, she took stock of her surroundings.

Two large burly men were sitting near a fire, a third was jabbing a stick into a cage, and the fourth was walking over to Sam. He loomed over Sam, a cold smirk on his face. He squatted down in front of her and grabbed her face in his dirty hand.

Sam jerked her head free, her blue eyes cold. The raider grinned. "You'll be fun in bed," he chuckled.

"No marking her!" the raider by the cage snapped. He stalked over to Sam and hauled the blonde to her feet. "You'll definitely fetch a pretty price," he chuckled. "Though I am tempted to keep you for myself."

"Try it jackass," she growled.

He grinned and viciously backhanded her. Sam timed the blow and moved her head with it to decrease the force. The other raider laughed. "She's a fighter. Maybe we ought to sell her to a fighting ring."

Sam studied the two raiders and noted that her sword was on the one who had hit her. She smiled and rolled out her neck. "You're gonna be giving that sword back to me," she told him.

He let out a raucous laugh. "That I doubt. You've no weapons and your hands are tied behind you."

It was Sam's turn to laugh. "Weapons are just extensions of the body," she told him. She suddenly leapt up into the air and kicked both raiders. She landed only to jump up again to slip her feet past her bound hands. She pulled two of her knives free and sliced the ropes with the keen blade.

As the other two raiders charged her she flipped the daggers and hurled them both. The knives struck both men in the middle of the forehead. Before she could retrieve the other two daggers the third raider had grabbed her from behind.

She immediately squatted down and picked her toes up in her boots. As the raider struggled to pick her up, she slammed her head backward and hit the raider in the nose. He let go as blood gushed from his broken nose.

Sam kicked the fourth raider and pulled her katana free. As the third raider started to charge her she whirled around and struck the man in the gut with the keen edge of her sword. She finished the slash and kicked him away.

Sam spun around and faced the final raider. He had retrieved a sword and faced Sam, murder in his eyes. He charged in and slashed down. Sam dove forward and spun around. She rammed the katana into his back up to the hilt and pulled the blade free.

Sore and exhausted, Sam pulled her blades free and cleaned them on the raiders' jerkins. She quickly retrieved the money that they had stolen from her and countless others. Sam placed the money and jewels into her pouch and made her way over to the cage. Her eyes widened and she quickly cut the ropes to the cage.

She violently tossed the cage door aside and carefully made her way inside. "I'm not going to hurt you," she said gently. She carefully knelt down next to an injured gray wolf and a small wolf pup.

The older wolf looked into Sam's eyes and she had a weird sensation of double vision. _Thank you for freeing us, but it is too late for me_, the wolf sent to Sam.

"I wish there was something I could do for you, but I don't even have anything to ease your pain. I'm no wolfwalker," Sam told the wolf.

The wolf's yellow eyes gleamed with knowing. _You are what you are_, the wolf told her. _You cannot change it_.

"Are you saying I am a wolfwalker?" Sam asked.

_I do not know. But please…care for my pup…he is the only one left of my blood,_ the wolf begged.

Sam nodded. "I will. I give you my word." She watched as the female wolf closed her eyes and went still.

Sam bowed her head. She opened her eyes when she felt the wolf pup stirring. She looked down at the small gray wolf as it opened its eyes. Blue wolf eyes stared into blue human eyes. Sam immediately felt some sort of connection to the small wolf, some sort of connection in the back of her mind.

"I…I am a wolfwalker…" Sam slowly realized. A genuine smile formed on her face, one that she had not worn since leaving the SGC to test pilot the F-302.

The crashing of bushes made Sam whirl around, pulling her sword free as she held the wolf pup protectively. She leapt out of the cage and waited. Several moments later Dion, Rhom, and a man from the village came running out, swords in hand. They looked around at the dead raiders, then back to Sam who shrugged.

"I've never been one to be the damsel in distress," she said. Dion began laughing, as did Rhom.

Dion then saw the wolf pup in Sam's arms. _Sam, can you hear me?_

Sam blinked and looked at Dion, having heard the wolfwalker. _How did you do that? How am I doing it?_

_You're a wolfwalker Sam. I first suspected it when Hishn told me a pack mate was in trouble last month. She led me straight to you_, Dion told her. _We'll talk more about this later_. Sam nodded. "What say we get out of here?" Dion suggested aloud. The others nodded.

"What about the wolf?" Sam asked, nodding towards the dead wolf in the cage.

"I'll take care of it," Dion said.

"Would you mind if I watched?" Sam asked. Dion shook her head.

* * *

Sam's a wolfwalker! Which means...I dunno what it means...but I wish I was a wolfwalker...le sigh...

Now, be nice reviewers and give me some reviews. I'll take small, medium, large, and super sized reviews. Just click on the little button. Reviews inspire me to write more and get the chapters up faster :hinthint:


	5. Worlags Attack!

Okay, I told you the chapters would be longer, so here is the longest chapter I think I've ever written. Hope you all like it. I won't say more and I'll let you enjoy this wonderful chapter. 

Elphie Muse: You know, you have gotten a few reviews with quite a bit of questions in them.

I know. But they're just gonna have to wait and read the story. The answers will come to those who wait.

Daniel: That sounded a lot like something Oma Desala would say.

Well it's true. Patience is a virtue that not many people seem to have nowadays...everyone's in such a rush that they don't take time to slow down and enjoy life. Maybe that's why Sam likes this planet so much...it's not so rushed...but I ramble...

Let me check and see...nope. Still don't own the rights. Rats...

* * *

Sam watched the growing pup as he tried to get Hishn to play. Several months had passed since she had bonded with Lakota. As the months passed and the wolf cub grew, so did Sam's bond with Lakota. It was still nowhere near as strong as Dion and Hishn's bond, but the small thread that connected the pair's minds was growing each day.

Dion sat down next to Sam, smiling at the scene before them. "Hishn loves having Lakota around."

Sam nodded. A month after she had bonded with Lakota they had reached Dion's home. Sam had met Dion's husband, Aranur, and had found out that he was the weapons master for his home county of Ariye. The two had instantly gotten along, sparring a few times a week.

"There's so much I still have to learn about this world, isn't there?" Sam asked.

Dion smiled. "Yes. But you've been a great student so far."

Sam grinned. "I got a good teacher."

"Let's see how much you've improved with tracking," Dion said. Sam grinned and nodded, rising to her feet.

**_Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker_**

Sam came to a halt in the tall grass. She silently watched as the people in the camp sat around the fire, oblivious to her presence. As the wind picked up, Sam moved forward, stopping when the wind stopped.

Ten minutes later she was managed to make her way up behind one of the men with silver hair. She picked up a stick and gently prodded him in the back. The man leapt to his feet, spilling the food he was eating on the ground.

Dion and Aranur started laughing as the older man glowered at Sam as she stared at him innocently. The older man turned to the couple and glared at them. "You couldn't have told me she was there?" he demanded.

Dion managed to get her laughter under control. "I never would have heard her if Hishn wasn't here," she said.

"Oh lighten up Gamon," Sam said with a grin. "I have to practice somehow."

Gamon rolled his eyes, but a smile was on his face. "And where is your gray mutt Sam?" he asked.

Sam nodded behind him. He turned and a large male gray wolf jumped up and licked him in the face. He began swearing as the others laughed. "Come here Lakota," Sam said, sitting down on a log. The three-year-old wolf bounded over to her and rested his head on Sam's knee.

Sam began eating, slipping some of her food to the wolf. Lakota happily ate the food. _Thank you wolfwalker_, he said, licking his muzzle.

_You're welcome Lakota_, Sam returned. Lakota's ears suddenly shot up and he rose to his feet, looking to the east. Sam felt his wariness. _What is it Gray One?_

_Something sounds strange_, he replied.

Sam closed her eyes and listened through Lakota's ears. She could faintly hear a clunk followed immediately by another clunk then a whirring sound. "Dion? Sam? What is it?" Aranur asked.

"Some weird sound coming from that way," Dion said. "I've never heard anything like it."

"I have…" Sam said softly. She suddenly took off running, Lakota close behind. She ignored the shouts of the others behind her. She silently and swiftly made her way through Fenn Forest. After several minutes of hard running she skidded to a halt as the familiar _whoosh_ of a Stargate sounded.

She peeked out from some bushes and watched as five figures emerged from the Stargate. It deactivated behind them as they came down the stone steps. Sam recognized Teal'c and Hailey, but didn't recognize the other two figures. She was stunned to see Daniel alive and well.

"I'm not picking up any clear signs of advanced technology," Hailey said.

"Well isn't that a disappointment?" the black haired woman said, looking at Daniel with a grin.

_Wolfwalker, who are they?_ Lakota asked.

_My pack from home_, Sam returned.

Lakota sniffed the air and growled low in his throat. _Something's coming_. He snorted as if trying to clear his nose.

Sam let herself smell what he smelled and a pit of dread grew in her stomach. "Worlags," she whispered. _Dion! Worlags are coming! Get clear. I ran into some people who have no idea!_

_Got it. If you need help, call_, Dion told Sam.

Sam rested a hand near the hilt of her katana and burst into the clearing. SG-1 immediately trained their P-90s on her. She skidded to a halt, not knowing if they'd recognize her. She had changed slightly since becoming stranded on this world for three some odd years. Her hair was a bit shaggier but still short save for some longer pieces that were braided. She also was more tan that she had been at the SGC since she was now constantly outdoors.

"Shoot me later," she said. "But if you want to live, then follow me now," she ordered them.

"Live? And what, pray tell, are we being threatened by?" the man asked.

Sam began hearing a clicking noise as did the others. "What is that?" Hailey asked her teammates.

"Worlags," Sam replied. "Trust me, you don't want to fight them. Now come on!" she ordered.

"I believe we should follow her," Teal'c said.

The clicking and rustling began growing louder. "By the moons," Sam breathed, catching movement in the distance. She could make out a dozen shapes. "RUN!" she bellowed at SG-1.

"To where?" Daniel asked.

"Follow the wolf!" Sam returned. _Lakota, lead them to safety! Dion, help will be good. There's at least a dozen worlags here._

_Moons…try to get to a high place where the worlags can't follow you. We'll come as soon as we can_, Dion sent to Sam. The blonde could feel Dion's nervousness about facing worlags and remembered being told by Aranur that she had been attacked by them twice, both times nearly dying.

The five members of SG-1 ran after Gray Lakota, curious as to what could be chasing them, but not really wanting to know. Sam knew the dangers that worlags brought. She had no desire to look at their beetle-like bodies again. She had only fought worlags once before, and that had been a fairly young worlag. She had also had several people with her who knew how to fight the worlags.

_Wolfwalker! There is a large collection of tall rocks ahead in the meadow!_ Lakota sent to Sam.

_Head for the clearing! Dion, this is where we're going!_ Sam sent, projecting the meadow to Dion.

_We're on our way! Be safe!_ Dion sent.

"How much longer do we have to keep running?" the man demanded.

"Once you hit the meadow, get atop of the rocks! The worlags will have a hard time climbing the rocks!"

"Then why don't we just climb a tree?" the woman demanded.

"Because they can climb trees!" Sam snapped. "Now shut up and run!"

They burst into the clearing and made a beeline for the rocks. Teal'c was the first one to reach the boulders and scrambled up. He then lowered a rope down and held the rope tight as his teammates quickly scaled the rope.

_Get to safety Lakota! Your claws and fangs can't help now. Lead Dion and the others here!_ Sam ordered.

The wolf growled in protest but knew that Sam was right. He bolted off in another direction and disappeared into the forest. "Where'd the wolf go?" the man asked as Sam nimbly climbed the rocks.

"To lead my friends here," Sam replied. She tore off her cloak and tossed it to the side. She pulled her bow free and quickly strung it. She then grabbed an arrow from the quiver on her back and held it loosely.

"Now what?" Daniel asked.

Sam watched as the first worlags burst into the meadow. "Holy…" the man began to say.

"Crap…" the woman finished.

"Those things are worlags," Sam said. "Aim for their eyes or joints. That's where their armor is weakest."

"They're bugs…giant bugs…" the man said.

"I think I'd prefer Replicators…" Daniel said.

Sam smiled. "Amen to that," she said softly so that they didn't hear. She let her arrow fly and a large worlag roared in pain and fury. "Feel free to help out at any time!" she snapped at them.

The worlags were circling the rocks, trying to find a way to get up. "They're intelligent…" Daniel said.

"Then why clubs? Why not swords?" the man asked.

"I'd rather not know," Sam replied, letting another arrow loose. It struck the already injured worlag in the neck.

"Cover me," the man said. He got close to the edge of the rock and fired off several rounds from his P-90. The large worlag that Sam had blinded fell to the barrage of bullets. Thick dark ichor, the worlag's blood, oozed on the ground.

"Okay…that's just nasty," the woman said.

"Oh for crying out loud," Sam muttered. She set her bow down and yanked the P-90 free from Daniel's assault sling. She undid the safety and began firing at the worlags. She managed to drop three before running out of bullets.

"How did…" Daniel began. He was cut off when a worlag reared over the edge. "Look out!" he cried to the woman.

Sam dropped the gun and grabbed her katana. She yanked it out and slashed down at the worlag's arm. It slashed through the joint easily, the blade still as sharp as the day it was forged. Sam kicked the worlag and it fell back to the ground.

"You all right?" Sam asked the woman. She merely nodded. Sam nodded and pulled out a cloth. She wiped the dark ichor off and sheathed the blade. She retrieved her bow and knocked another arrow.

"How did you know how to use that gun?" Daniel asked.

"She probably saw me do it and figured it out," the man said.

"Cameron…" Daniel began.

"Observe!" Teal'c exclaimed. Everyone looked and watched as the worlags charged at the rocks.

"It's been a hard winter up here. They're starved for food," Sam said.

"Well, four down only eight to go," Hailey said, taking the safety off on her gun. She let loose with a barrage of bullets with Cameron and five more worlags fell close to the boulders.

Sam watched them and realization dawned on her face. "Oh crap…" she whispered as the remaining three worlags stared at her.

"Something the matter?" the woman asked.

"Vala, shut up and help!" Daniel ordered.

Sam pulled off her quiver and set it to the side with her bow. "What are you doing?" Teal'c inquired, firing off a few blasts from his staff. The worlags easily dodged the weapons' fire, knowing now that the sound meant pain and death.

Sam pulled her katana free along with loosening the thong that held her long dagger in its sheath. "We just did them a favor," she said. "They're gonna use the bodies of their brethren to climb up here," Sam returned. "They're fast and will render your guns useless!" _Dion, where the_ hell _are you?_ Sam thought. She saw the worlags coming in for another charge and made a fast, if not a foolish, decision.

She let out a wild yell and leapt down, violently slashing the katana at the worlag with the severed arm. She cut the other arm off and as it roared in pain, she took the opportunity to swiftly cut off its head. She kept her breathing even as the other two worlags stalked her.

_Oh, moons of mercy, moons of light… Guide me in the darkest night… Keep me safe from evil spirit… Send your blessed light to sear it_… Sam thought, reciting an ancient prayer Dion had taught her. _Oh, moons of mercy, moons of might… If in shadow, dark, or night… My body die with evil near it… Send your light to guide my spirit_… she finished as the two worlags charged in.

She readied herself and blocked their slashed from their pincers as best she could. One got past her guard and viciously cut her in the side. Sam screamed in pain and felt her connection with Lakota snap taunt and strengthen. Her eyes grew slightly unfocused and she began hacking at the pair of worlags.

Gunshots rang out and the two worlags fell. "Sam!" Dion yelled, bursting into the clearing behind Hishn and Lakota. The latter made his way to Sam's side as she fell to the ground. Dion knelt down next to Sam and began examining the wound as Aranur and Gamon checked to make sure that the worlags were dead. SG-1 carefully got down off of the rocks, cautiously eyeing Dion and the others.

"What's wrong?" Aranur asked, crouching down next to his Promised.

"She needs to be healed otherwise she won't make it," Dion said.

"You need my help?" Aranur asked.

"It's a deep wound Aranur. Your strength won't be enough," Dion said.

"Can we help?" Daniel offered.

Dion looked at the man as did Hishn. _He is a kind caring man wolfwalker. He should be able to help_, Hishn said.

"Fine. Then do exactly as Aranur does, understand?" she asked. "If you don't, you could kill me, Hishn, and Sam."

Daniel, Teal'c, and Hailey frowned. "Sam? Samantha Carter?" they asked. Dion nodded. "No way…" Hailey breathed.

* * *

Not bad eh? I liked it.

To clear up any confusion, it has been a little over three year since Sam has been stranded on this planet. So Stargate SG-1 is now in Season 9, with some obvious changes.

Now, be good readers and review. Reviews make me happy and help me write longer chapters. Because if you don't update...er...review I mean...I will...not give you any pudding! Muahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Elphie Muse: She got into the sugar again...

Sam: At least it wasn't my blue Jell-O. It's mine, you understand? MINE! Muahahahahahahahahahaha!

Elphie Muse: Oye vey...

Sam: Oye vey!

Oye vey everybody!

Everybody: OYE VEY!

Elphie Muse: -.-;;;;


	6. Ovousibas and Talks

Hey all. Sorry for the delay in updating but my friends were over on Friday and we stayed up till 6 in the morning watching some Sailor Stars, then I slept in on Sunday...well...you get the idea.But here's the next chapter, hope you all like it.

Now, getting on with the chapter, it isn't mine and probably never will be...sadly...

* * *

"Ready Dion?" Aranur asked.

Dion nodded and he placed his hands on her shoulders. She looked at Hishn who looked back. _Are you ready to walk inside this woman?_ Hishn asked.

_I am_, Dion answered.

_Then walk with me Healer_, Hishn said.

Dion closed her eyes and felt herself being pulled to the left before falling mentally into Sam. Dion could feel the pain from the wound in Sam's side and that some of the worlag's blood had gotten into Sam's wound. Dion got to work, knowing that time was short. She quickly purged the blood from Sam's system. Dion then began drawing platelets and other necessary enzymes and proteins to clot the gash.

SG-1 watched as Dion and Aranur seemed to grow weaker. "What's happening?" Cameron asked.

"Ovousibas uses the wolfwalker's energy to heal the injured person. It helps when there's a second person to lend their energy as well," Gamon explained. "You'll have to ask Dion how it all works. Just know that this is a highly guarded secret. Very few people know of it."

"Why? I mean, if the wolfwalker can heal any injury or disease, why keep it a secret?" Vala asked.

"Think about it," Gamon said.

"I get it. If word got out that any and all illnesses or injuries could be healed by one person, everyone would travel to see that person when they may need to stay in one place," Hailey figured.

Gamon nodded. "That and look how draining it is to Dion and the person who helps her," he said. "It takes a lot out of them. If they spend too much energy, it could kill them," the old weapons master said. He looked at Daniel. "Whatever happens, don't fight Dion," he warned. Daniel nodded.

Aranur removed his hands from Dion's shoulders and Daniel took his place. He immediately felt his energy being pulled away, but what he felt through Dion was amazing. He could feel Sam's pulse and her pain from the worlag wound.

Dion felt Daniel place his hands on her shoulders and was amazed at the amount of reserved energy he had. She quickly used his energy to grow new skin over the gash on Sam's side. Making sure that no infections or parasites had gotten into the wound, especially gellbugs, she felt Hishn beginning to pull her out.

Several moments later Dion opened her eyes and looked at Daniel and Aranur. "Thank you," she said.

Gamon handed her some jerky and she gratefully took it. SG-1 could see how gaunt she was, as if she had just survived a famine. She ate half of the jerky and gave the other half to Hishn.

"Come on. We don't want to be here when the predators come to finish off the worlags," Aranur said. He helped Dion to her feet and Teal'c and Cameron took Sam. Lakota stared at them warily, his yellow eyes warning them that if they harmed Sam, they'd be feeling his fangs and claws.

**_Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker_**

Sam carefully twisted her waist, gently pulling the new skin. She rolled out her shoulders and smiled. It had only been a few days since the attack but she was already mostly healed. Sam had asked Dion about it when her cuts and bruises began healing faster in the past. Dion had explained that wolfwalkers heal faster than everyone else.

"Well, you can't say we haven't seen strange things in this job," Cameron said.

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed.

"Those worlag things are very ugly," Vala commented.

Dion smiled, but it held little humor. "They're deadly, but they're not as bad as lepa," she said.

"Lepa?" SG-1 repeated.

Aranur nodded. "Winged creatures with razor sharp claws and serrated beaks. When you see one shape in the sky, get under cover."

"Noted," Cameron said.

"So, how go things back at the SGC?" Sam asked.

"Pretty good Major," Hailey answered.

Aranur arched a brow. "Major?" he repeated.

"It's a rank in the military," Sam said.

"She told you a few years ago, remember?" Dion told him.

"A lot has happened since then," he muttered.

Gamon chuckled. "I'm twice as old as you boy and I still remember that."

"How's Colonel O'Neill doing?" Sam asked.

"General O'Neill's doing very well," Cameron said.

"He got promoted?" Sam asked.

Daniel nodded. "After we defeated Anubis over Antarctica…well…he had to get defrosted first."

Sam frowned. "What did he do?"

"O'Neill had the Ancient knowledge downloaded into his brain again," Teal'c explained. "He was frozen to ensure that he would not die until we could contact the Asgard to remove the knowledge."

Sam arched a brow. "Couldn't you contact them when it happened?"

Hailey shook her head. "They turned their sun into a black hole to trap all the Replicators and destroy them. Unfortunately the Replicators got to the time dilation device the Asgard made and switched it to accelerate time."

"They formed into human-form Replicators. One managed to escape…it's a really long story," Daniel said.

"But Col…General O'Neill is all right?" Sam asked.

Cameron nodded, a knowing smile on Daniel and Teal'c's faces. "He's fine. In charge of Homeworld Security now."

"What about General Hammond?" Sam asked.

"Still around and kicking," Cameron said.

Sam licked her lips, hesitant about asking her next question. "What about my dad?" she asked slowly.

SG-1 fell silent. They looked at each other, unsure of what to say. _I can smell their grief wolfwalker_, Lakota sent to Sam.

"He's dead…isn't he?" Sam asked.

"Yeah…Selmak was dying and your father wouldn't let him leave until the Replicators had been dealt with," Daniel said.

Sam silently rose to her feet and retreated into the woods. Daniel and the others made to follow when Lakota growled at them, warning them to stay put. He then followed after Sam.

"What was that?" Vala asked.

"Sam wants to be alone. Lakota felt that through their bond. Their needs are shared. What she feels, he feels. The reverse it true too," Dion said.

"Now that you've found Sam, what will you do now?" Aranur asked.

"She does need to come back to Earth. At least temporarily," Hailey said.

"But we would like to form an alliance with your world," Daniel jumped in. "Trade knowledge and culture, things like that."

"You'll need to talk to the Lloroi about that," Dion said.

"The what?" Cameron asked.

"Lloroi. He leads our county along with the Council of Elders," Aranur said.

"Kind of like the President and Congress," Daniel murmured to the others. "How far away is the Lloroi?"

"A day away," Gamon said. "If we hurry that is."

"What about Major Carter? I know she's grieving the loss of her father, but we do have our own problems to deal with," Vala said.

"Where'd Dion go?" Hailey asked.

"Probably to go find Sam," Aranur said. "They'll be back soon. Besides, night's coming. It would be wise to stay here so as not to risk any predators finding us."

"I'll take first watch," Gamon offered.

"I shall join you," Teal'c said. They divvied up the watch times and started a cooking fire for dinner.

**_Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker_**

Sam stood on the cliff top, the wind blowing through her hair and cloak. Tears streamed down her face. Lakota sat next to her, his ears and eyes alert for any dangers. Sam didn't even stir when Dion and Hishn came up.

"You wish you could've said goodbye, don't you?" Dion asked after several minutes of silence.

"The thing is, when he left, he should have died nearly four years prior, but he didn't. Those four years were the closest we had been in years… I miss him but…I don't know…I'm not that entirely sad about him dying. But I do wish I could've said goodbye to him…"

Dion rested a hand on Sam's shoulders. "Come on. We should get back to the others before they think a poolah got us."

Sam grinned. "Like we couldn't beat a poolah."

Dion chuckled in agreement. "Point taken. Come on though. You should catch up with your friends."

"I will probably have to go back to Earth with them. At least for a while," Sam said. "Rules and whatnot require it."

Dion nodded. "I think they mentioned something about forming an alliance between our two worlds. If that's the case, Gamon might tag along with you."

"We can worry about it later. I don't know about you, but I'm getting hungry," Sam said. Dion smiled and the pair headed back to camp.

* * *

I know, shorter than the last chapter but I wanted you guys to enjoy a chapter and so that you all knew I was still alive. Now be nice and review. It'll inspire me to write more. One little click of the button is all I ask. Please? Reviewers will get chocolate pudding... 


	7. Return Home

Another chapter for you all! How exciting...okay...I admit...this is just my attempt to appease you all since I didn't update for the last few days.

Elphie Muse: That's a fact.

Anywho, here's the chapter. And the pudding is on the way for those who reviewed.

Not mine...yet...or probably never will be...sigh...

* * *

An older man, similar looking to Gamon, studied SG-1. They had just made an offer of an alliance between their two planets. The Lloroi of Ariye looked thoughtful at his brother. "What do you think Gamon?"

The old weapons master shrugged. "They might have medicines that could help against some of our illnesses and vice versa," he said.

"The peetrees and some of the extractor plants would help them out," Sam offered from her position of leaning against a wall.

Cameron lifted his hand. "Peetrees?" he questioned.

"They're specific trees that were engineered to break down animal waste products," Dion said.

"Cool," Hailey said.

"So obviously we have things we can trade with each other," the Lloroi said.

"We will have to be careful about the Aiuven though," Aranur said.

"The what?" Vala asked.

"Aiuven," Sam repeated. "They're aliens that are native to this planet."

"They weren't too happy with our ancestors coming here. If too much technology is traded, they might decide to cause another plague," Dion said.

"Then we'll keep guns and weapons out of it then," Cameron said.

"We'll have to be cautious about use of the Stargate then too," Hailey said. "Though it was probably here before these Aiuven."

"Will it be possible for one or more of our people to return with you to see your world?" the Lloroi asked.

"Well I need to go back just to show them I'm alive and whatnot," Sam said.

"We could probably take one more person," Daniel said.

"I'll go," Gamon said. "It's not everyday a man gets to travel to another world."

SG-1 grinned along with Sam. "For us, it is," Cameron said.

"When will you leave for this…Stargate?" the Lloroi's wife asked.

"As soon as possible," Cameron said. "We need to get back to our own world."

**_Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker_**

SG-1, Sam, Dion, Aranur, and Gamon halted in front of the Stargate. "This is…amazing…" Dion said. "This is older than anything on this world…"

Sam cleared away detritus from the DHD and cleared the panel. "Nervous about going home?" Daniel asked softly.

"This is my home now too Daniel," Sam replied. "I can't just stay on Earth. It's not fair to Lakota…or to the friends I made here."

Daniel nodded. "Chances are you'll probably be asked to be the liaison between Earth and this world…does this world have a name?" he asked.

"Our ancestors called it Asengard," Aranur said.

"All right Jackson, dial us up. No one get too close to the Gate," Cameron said.

"Why not?" Gamon asked.

"When a wormhole establishes through a Stargate, there's a rush of energy that plumes out. If anyone is caught in that wave, they're vaporized," Sam said.

The natives of Asengard, including Hishn and Lakota, watched in amazement as the Stargate sprang to life. "By the moons…" they breathed.

Hailey punched her GDO code in and stepped through the Gate. Vala went next, backwards of course, and then Cameron. Sam looked at Dion and Aranur. She hugged the former. "Thanks for everything. I'll be back," she said to the violet-eyed wolfwalker. Sam shook hands with Aranur and gave Hishn a scratch behind her ears.

Gamon eyed the event horizon carefully. "I must be out of my mind," he muttered mostly to himself.

"There is no need to be afraid," Teal'c assured him. The two stepped through.

"Go on you big baby," Sam said, prodding Lakota through. Sam went next then Daniel. They came out on the other side, boots clanging on the ramp. The Gate shut down behind them.

Lakota was immediately at Sam's side, his hackles raised as he looked warily around the room. Sam looked around as well, recognizing most of the faces that looked down at her. There was Master Sergeant Walter Davis at his usual spot in the Control Room, Sergeant Siler was walking through with his oversized wrench.

Sam descended the ramp with Gamon and halted in front of the General she didn't recognize. She kept one hand near her sword out of habit. "Major Carter," the General greeted. "Nice to finally meet you. I'm General Hank Landry."

"General. Allow me to introduce Gamon Aikekkraya neBentar, weapons master of the Ramaj Ariye," Sam said, nodding towards Gamon.

"A pleasure sir," Landry said, shaking the man's hand.

"Likewise," Gamon said, looking around at the room, amazement clearly evident on his face.

"We will need to take your weapons," Landry said. "Standard procedure."

"General, might it be possible for us to keep one dagger apiece? We're not use to being without one," Sam said.

"I suppose so," Landry agreed. "What about the wolf?"

"He goes where I go," Sam said. "Try to dissuade him if you can."

Landry shook his head. "I'll take your word for it. Go get checked out in the infirmary. We'll debrief when you're done."

Sam nodded. She pulled off her cloak and wrapped her bow, quiver, katana, and several of her daggers in it. Gamon did the same. They followed SG-1 to the elevators and headed up to the infirmary.

"So how's Janet doing?" Sam asked.

SG-1 shifted uncomfortably. "We don't know," Daniel finally said. "She was wounded severely about two years ago. She beat the odds and survived, but she when she was able, she left. No one knows why."

Sam frowned. "So who runs the infirmary now?"

"Doctor Carolyn Lam, Landry's daughter," Cameron said.

"Our dear Lieutenant Colonel seems to have a crush on her," Vala grinned with a wink as they got off.

"Shut it Vala," Cameron growled.

The others grinned as they walked into the infirmary. A woman in a white lab coat looked up and saw the wolf. "Dogs out of my infirmary," she ordered.

"Then it's a good thing Lakota's a wolf," Sam returned. "Let him be Doctor. He'll be good."

Lam eyed Lakota and sighed. "Fine." She looked at the group. "So who's first?" she asked them.

**_Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker_**

Landry looked at Sam with new respect. "That's quite a tale Major," he said. "I doubt few others could survive what you did."

"I'm interested in the bond you have with Lakota," Lam said.

"Doctor?" Landry asked.

"Her brain scan indicates increased brain activity with no harmful side effects." She shook her head. "I've never seen anything like this."

"So…let's talk about an alliance," Landry said.

As the talk went on between Gamon, Daniel, and Landry, Sam tuned them out. _I need to get outside_, Lakota whined_. I don't like being down here._

Sam gave a mental smile to her constant companion. _I know. I'll see if we can get done soon. Can you hear any packsongs here?_ Sam asked.

Lakota cocked his head and was silent for several minutes. _I can hear them. They are hesitant about allowing me joining in_, Lakota sent.

_Keep trying Gray One. Tell them you run with a wolfwalker if need be_, Sam sent back to him.

The wolf grunted in acknowledgement and tried again. This time, after several long minutes, the wolf began thumping his tail. _They're letting me sing with them wolfwalker!_ Lakota grinned. _You as well! Sing with us wolfwalker!_

Sam smiled and closed her eyes. She sank into the packsong and listened to the voices of the wolves on Earth. A frown formed on her face as a familiar voice echoed in her head. She opened her eyes, but to the others they were unfocused.

"Sam? You all right?" Daniel asked.

She blinked and looked around the room. "What?" she asked.

"You haven't been listening to us, have you?" Landry asked.

"I think she prefers Lakota's conversation more than ours," Gamon chuckled with a wink at Sam.

Sam smiled faintly. "Actually, I do. At least this particular conversation," she told them, catching their interest.

"For what reason?" Teal'c inquired.

"Well…I can't be one hundred percent sure, but I think I could hear Janet," Sam replied, looking at them.

"Are you sure?" Daniel asked.

"How?" Cameron added.

"Hold up!" Landry ordered. "How could you hear Janet? We have no idea where she is," the General said.

"If Sam can hear her, then it means this Janet person is close to wolves or…" Gamon trailed off.

"She's a wolfwalker herself," Vala finished.

Sam nodded. "In any case, I should be able to find her…with your permission General," Sam added.

Landry sighed. "You'd go even without my permission I'm sure. Fine. You can go looking for her. But I'm giving you one week. Then you're all back here for diplomacy. And I expect no complaints." They all nodded in agreement, eager to find their lost friend.

* * *

Dun dun duuuuunnnnn! The plot is thickening...though I have no idea on where this is going. That's all up to Elphie Muse. She's the only one who knows where this story is going.

Elphie Muse: Nope...er...um...I think I know where it's going...:runs away:

Um...just...review...more pudding for those who review and keep reviewing.


	8. Reunions

Another chapter! How exciting! Things are slowly starting to pick up. And just to be nice, there's some Sam/Jack fluff in this chapter. Enjoy!

Elphie Muse: Is it just me, or are these A/Ns getting shorter?

They're getting shorter. Mostly because I don't have all that much to say...for now...

Elphie Muse:whisper: I've hidden the sugar from the author so that reader's can be spared her insanity.

But insanity is fun...now where's the sugar?

:Elphie Muse runs away:

Still not mine...probably never will be...sigh...

* * *

Sam had her eyes closed as the sun shone down on her in through the tops of the trees. A gentle wind was blowing through the forest in Yellowstone. Lakota shoved his head against Sam's leg, eager to run in the forest.

"Ready to go?" Sam asked her friends.

"We're just waiting for one more person," Cameron said.

"Who?" Sam asked.

"Me," a voice answered.

Sam turned and her eyes widened as her heart began thudding rapidly in her chest. "S…sir…" she stammered.

Major General Jack O'Neill grinned at Sam, finally able to believe that she was back and safe. "Carter. Next time you get lost, get lost somewhere where we can find you," he teased.

Sam smiled. "I'll keep that in mind sir."

"Who's your furry friend?" Jack inquired.

"Gray Lakota," Sam said. "Be careful though. Male wolves are a bit… possessive," she warned.

"Well, I did know you first," Jack returned, unable to stop looking at Sam. He couldn't believe that they had finally found Sam after three years of unofficial searching. He let his eyes look Sam over. He immediately saw that she was more tan and toned than she had been when she went missing. She was dressed in a pair of camouflaged pants and a jacket. Several daggers hung from her belt and a long, thing black bag rested diagonally across her chest. Jack had the feeling that there was at least a sword in that bag, if not something else as well.

"So you're the infamous Jack O'Neill," Gamon said.

"Infamous?" Jack repeated, glancing at Sam who was suddenly blushing. He watched as she turned away, a faint smile on his face.

_Wolfwalker, I can smell your friend_, Lakota sent.

"Where?" Sam asked aloud, earning a stare from Jack.

_I will show you_, the Gray One replied. Lakota took off into the forest. Sam ran after him, Gamon following several feet behind. The others fell instep behind Gamon.

**_Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker_**

Sam halted in a semi-large clearing, the others coming to a stop in the clearing a few moments later. "Carter…" Jack wheezed, "How can you not be out of breath?"

Sam grinned, a twinkle in her eye. "You must be getting old then. Lakota and I are up for another several miles."

"Curse of the wolfwalkers my friend," Gamon said. "Never try to outpace or out-track them." He paused for several moments. "Or challenge one to ride a dnu."

Jack arched a brow while Sam hid a grin. "I take it you lost that challenge," Jack said to Gamon.

The older man nodded. "Damn gray faced mutt," he muttered.

Jack walked over to Sam who had sat down on a rock and was currently picking dirt off of Lakota's gray fur. "So when do you have to go back to Asengard or whatever it's called?" he asked.

Sam shrugged. "Not really sure. Why do you ask?"

Jack rubbed the back of his neck. "I was…I dunno…figuring to go with you…" he murmured.

She looked at him, a brow arched. "Why, if I may ask?"

He glared at her. "You like tormenting me, don't you?"

She giggled. "Maybe." Lakota shoved his head under her hand and she absently began scratching him behind his ears.

"Looks like he has you trained," Jack teased.

As Sam opened her mouth to give him a retort, Lakota's head whipped around, his hackles raised as a low growl issued from his throat. Sam was immediately on her feet, a dagger in hand. Jack was stunned at how fast and fluid Sam moved.

Sam motioned for the others to remain where they were and slipped into the nearby trees with Lakota. She circled around the clearing, barely making a sound. As she rounded a tree, she saw a figure watching her friends through a bush. Next to the figure was a young canine looking animal.

_Let them know we're here Gray One_, Sam sent to Lakota. The wolf let out a growl, startling the two. "Don't move," Sam ordered, her eyes slightly unfocused. She allowed herself to smell what Lakota smelled from the two.

The figure growled at Sam, a wild look in their brown eyes. The canine looking animal was actually a wolf yearling. Lakota growled at the younger wolf. The younger wolf laid her ears back and got down on her belly while trying to lick the underside of Lakota's muzzle.

"It's all right Janet," Sam said softly, putting the dagger away. "No one's going to hurt you."

The wildness in Janet's eyes slowly faded as recognition dawned on her face. "S…Sam?" she asked, her voice slightly hoarse.

The blonde wolfwalker nodded. "It's me. I'm back."

"You're never going to believe what happened to me," Janet said quietly.

Sam grinned. "Let me guess. You've been able to talk with wolves and actually bonded with one?"

Janet looked at her old friend. "How did you…?"

"This is my partner, Gray Lakota," Sam said, nodding towards the large male wolf. "Who's your friend?"

"Gray Mika," Janet said. "How did you…" she began.

"Questions later. Right now we need to let the others know that neither of us are dead," Sam said.

Jack looked up from his position on the rock and watched. Several moments later Sam and Janet emerged from the trees with two wolves trotting beside them. He grinned jauntily at the two women.

"What's up Doc?" he directed at Janet.

The petite doctor glared at him. "If I had a needle sir, you'd be the first to know," she retorted, a smile on her face.

"Napoleonic power monger," he chuckled, hugging her. "Nice to see you though. Next time, leave a forwarding address."

"It is indeed good to see you again Doctor Fraiser," Teal'c said.

"Sorry I left so suddenly, but…I just…" she trailed off, trying to find the right words to say to her friends.

"Felt drawn somewhere else?" Sam supplied.

Janet nodded. "I never meant to be gone for so long though. It just…happened."

"In any case, you're back," Daniel said.

Janet looked at Gamon. "I don't think we've met," she said.

"We haven't wolfwalker," he said. "Gamon neBentar at your service."

Janet frowned. "Wolfwalker?" she repeated.

Sam nodded. "That's what a person is called when they can speak with wolves. I have a lot to fill you in on…and apparently train you to know."

**_Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker_**

Several hours later Janet was staring at her blonde friend in amazement. "That's…wow…" Janet finally said.

Sam nodded. "Tell me about it. So you feel up to coming back to the SGC?"

Janet nodded. "I feel like I need to, though…I don't….I don't think I'll be able to stay there." She shrugged, unable to express what she meant.

Sam looked thoughtful. "Maybe you could help out on Asengard," she suggested.

Gamon looked at Sam. "You talking about helping Dion and the wolves?"

The blonde wolfwalker nodded. "Janet's experience in medicine here might help Dion find a cure for the disease the Aiuven gave the wolves."

"Dion?" Janet repeated.

Sam nodded. "She's a Healer on Asengard who taught me about being a wolfwalker," she said. She smiled. "You'd like her."

"Let me guess, she's a Napoleonic power monger too," Jack interjected.

"With a very large wolf," Sam said. "But she's pretty passionate about what she does and everything."

"So, we crash here for the night then we head back to the SGC," Jack said, clapping his hands together.

Lakota let out a small whine and rested his head on Sam's leg. "What's with him?" Janet asked.

"Oh, he doesn't like being underground," Sam replied, rubbing the top of the wolf's head. "He's still a big pup."

"So…what's for dinner?" Vala asked. "More of your horrible dried out military food?" she inquired.

Sam grinned. "Not if I have anything to say about it."

"Uh Carter, this is a National Park. No hunting," Jack said.

"I know," Sam said. She dug through her pack and pulled out dried out vegetables. "Anyone got a pot for soup?" The others grinned and they started to set up for a better dinner than just MREs.

**_Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker_**

Sam leaned against a tree, the cool night air blowing through her face. Her eyes were closed and a peaceful smile was on her face. She didn't even jump in surprise when Jack walked up to her, barely making a sound.

"Jack," Sam said softly.

Jack was surprised that Sam knew he was there, but did his best not to let it show. "Jack now, huh?" he asked.

Sam shrugged. "Well…even if I am still in the military, we are in different chains of commands now. So there's no reason for us to not be together."

Jack smiled. "True. But in any case, I am retiring."

She turned and looked at him. "Is that wise?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Hammond can always come back and fill the spot. Besides, I lost you once. I'll be damned if I let it happen again."

Sam felt his strong arms wrap around her and she leaned into him, resting her head on his chest. "I missed you," she murmured.

"So did I," he replied.

She looked up into his soft brown eyes and smiled. "So…when were you going to tell me you could hear the wolves?" she asked.

He arched a brow at her. "What?"

She rolled her blue eyes. "Lakota told me that if he concentrates, he can faintly hear your voice in the packsong."

Jack smiled. "So…I guess I'll have to be careful in what I think then, won't I?"

Sam grinned mischievously. "I guess you will…Jack." She leaned up and kissed him passionately, preventing him from saying anything else.

* * *

So? Enjoyable? Review to let me know. I hope everyone reviews. Those who continue to review will get more pudding and Jell-O...but not blue because that belongs to Sam...and depriving Sam of blue Jell-O is dangerous...for those around her...

Elphie Muse: You could compare it to depriving Daniel of coffee...

Or Sam of coffee...moving on...please review. It'll make me happy.


	9. Badgerbear?

Thanks to all who reviewed. And here's another chapter. Hope everyone likes it.

I'd also like to say, that JACK IS NOT A WOLFWALKER. You'll find out why in this chapter.

With all that done, the only thing left to say is all this still isn't mine.

* * *

Jack watched as the Stargate sprang to life. A large bag was over his shoulder, filled with everything he wanted and/or needed from home. Next to him were Janet and Cassie, both with their own bags. The teenager had insisted on going, at least until school started back up. Lam and Janet had been hesitant about allowing Cassie near the Gate because of what Nirrti had done all those years ago. Cassie, however, was completely fine. 

"We'll be sending SG-1 back through when a suitable treaty is formed," Landry told Gamon and Sam.

The old weapons master nodded. "We will have to proceed carefully to make sure the Aiuven don't kill us all."

Landry nodded. "In the meantime, make sure you're careful of anyone who comes through saying 'Hallowed are the Ori'. These people are called Priors and will try to get you to worship a group of Ascended beings known as the Ori."

"They'll claim that they can help people Ascend, but it isn't true," Daniel added.

"We'll keep a wary eye out," Sam assured him. The group headed up the ramp and went through. Jack was the last one through and the Stargate shut down behind him.

"I hope the Priors don't show up," Hailey said.

"From the sound of it, those Aiuven things, whatever they are, might be more of a threat to the Priors," Daniel said.

**_Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker_**

"Whoa…" Janet said as Mika began sniffing around.

Sam and Gamon grinned. "Be careful of what you eat around here," Sam warned. "Most of the plants are toxic. And animal meat."

"So…how do you eat?" Cassie asked.

"Extractor plants," Sam answered. "They leach out the poison and make the meats and plants safe to eat."

"Don't worry. We have enough extractor plants to last us until we reach the main city of Ariye," Gamon said.

"How do you know?" Jack asked.

"Because if we run out of the plants we bought, we can find more out here," Sam said, gesturing to the surrounding forest. "The Ancients made sure that extractor plants grew wild everywhere they colonized on this planet." She turned and began walking in the direction the town was.

Jack, Janet, and Cassie stared at Sam in disbelief. "Ancients? As in those people who made those head sucker things?" Jack demanded.

Sam paused and looked back. "I thought I told you guys that," she said.

"You didn't," Janet said.

"Oops," Sam grinned.

"Carter, why didn't you tell us?" Jack asked.

"Because Daniel would have wanted to see the domes, and those are off limits," Sam replied.

"Why?" Cassie asked.

"The plague," Gamon answered as they all started to walk.

"Bubonic?" Jack inquired.

"Something a bit worse actually," Gamon said. "It's not something you want to have, trust me."

Janet frowned. "You've had this plague before?"

Gamon nodded. "Can't really say too much about it though. Bit of a secret on my being there and how we survived."

"We can talk more about it later," Sam said.

The group continued to walk, Sam and Jack hanging back a little from the others. "So…when do I get to bond with a wolf?" Jack asked.

Sam looked at him. "What?"

"You said that Lakota could hear me in the packsong. Doesn't that make me a wolfwalker too?" Jack asked.

Sam looked back at the trail they were following. "Actually, no. Being able to hear a wolf doesn't mean too much. Anyone can speak with a wolf if they look into a wolf's eyes, but the wolf could take that as a sign of challenge."

"So how does that not make me a wolfwalker?" Jack inquired.

"Dion's mate, Aranur, can hear wolves as well, but he's not a wolfwalker. In order to be a wolfwalker, a person has to be compassionate and caring, traits like that. If anyone could be a wolfwalker, raiders would be as well," Sam said.

Jack nodded, beginning to understand. "So I guess those black ops days I did didn't help matters," he said.

Sam smiled, slightly in apology. "Yeah. But anyone able to hear wolves proves that they're still sensitive enough."

Jack grinned. "That's me. Mr. Sensitivity," he said, striking a cheesy heroic pose. Sam rolled her eyes and shoved him playfully. "Hey!" he yelped in surprise.

Sam looked at him innocently. "I didn't do anything," she said sweetly. "It's not my fault if you're clumsy."

Jack adjusted his bag and glared at Sam. "I'll show you clumsy," he growled and ran at Sam. Sam grinned and dodged away. Jack began chasing Sam down the path past the others. Lakota soon joined in, chasing Jack.

Gamon shook his head. "So much like Dion and Aranur," he chuckled.

Janet looked at Mika who looked back at the doctor. _Can we join in the chase?_ Mika sent to Janet.

Janet smiled faintly, feeling the young wolf's anxiousness to run and stretch her limbs. Go on little one. I'll join you in a minute, Janet sent back. The wolf yipped in delight and ran after the others.

Janet shook her head. "I'll be back soon."

"Going for a run?" Cassie grinned.

"Little one," Janet agreed. She took off after the others. She had only gone a few meters when she was forced to come to a halt.

A large mottled creature with a huge mouth in its stomach was looming over Jack, Sam, and the two wolves. Back away slowly, Janet heard Sam say.

What is that? Janet asked.

_A badgerbear. Very deadly and dangerous. Get back to the others and warn_ _them_, Sam returned. _Now_!

Janet slowly backed away. Before she could go farther a twig snapped beneath her foot and the badgerbear roared. It charged towards Janet but Sam was suddenly blocking its path with her katana.

The creature roared and took a swipe at Sam. The blonde dodged to the side and made her own slash. The blade sliced the monster's paw and it roared in pain. Jack was suddenly by her side, using his own long dagger to help fight the monster. Working in unison, the pair easily cut down the badgerbear.

Gamon and Cassie came running up. A sword was in Gamon's hand. He looked at the badgerbear, then at Sam and Jack. "What the hell is that?" Cassie demanded.

"A badgerbear," Gamon supplied. "Nasty beasts. Burrow holes into trails and lie in wait for unsuspecting prey to walk over them. Once they do, BAM!" he exclaimed, causing Cassie and Janet to jump. "They erupt out of the ground and devour their shocked prey."

"Remind me again why I came to this world?" Cassie muttered as Janet rested an arm around her shoulders.

"So…what other fun things do we have to be wary of on this world?" Janet asked.

Sam smiled. "A great many things," she said. She looked at Gamon. "Aside from dangerous animals, how many harmful plants are there on this rock?"

Gamon caught her wink. "Oh…too many to mention. I learned some about the plants on your world and I think I'd like to retire there…" he trailed off. Sam tried futilely to stop her giggling at her three friends faces but couldn't.

* * *

Sorry if these chapters seem short, but they're all about three pages in Word. I'll be working on making them longer, but no promises. 

Now, be nice and review. To those who review, they get cookies or pudding, they're choice. So review!

And if there are any questions as to why Jack can't be a wolfwalker, its because he's not sensitive enough to be a wolfwalker, blame his black ops days. And just because a person can hear wolves doesn't mean they're a wolfwalker. In the book series, there are very few wolfwalkers left. If you want more information, go to Tara K. Harper's website...or read the books...they're good...I'll stop rambling...


	10. A Prior Can Be Deceiving

Okay, had this chapter finished late last night, but fatigue and sleep won out...that and I was watching the _Doctor Who_ season finale...they need to bring in the next season...

Elphie Muse: I blame your friend for hooking you on that show.

Yeah...it is kinda her fault considering she showed us this season last year...but it's a good show! The Doctor's cool! And now the guy that plays him is the same guy who was Barty Crouch Jr. in _Potter and the Goblet of Fire_! How cool is that? And even cooler is the fact that the woman who played Sarah/Osiris showed up in an episode of _Doctor Who._

Elphie Muse: Okay. That is cool.

Told you!

Okay...we kinda got off track...

Elphie Muse: Yeah...

Give me a break, I just woke up. But getting back on track, here's today's chapter. It was a bit hard to write considering a specific group of characters show up. They're way of talking is weird...I had to reference _Wolf's Bane_ to see how they talk and I don't think I got it all right.

Elphie Muse: Cookies for those who guess the characters the author's talking about.

Please note the fun play on words for the title of this chapter. "A-Prior can be deceiving" instead of "Appearances can be deceiving". Pretty clever, no?

Elphie Muse: Get on with it!

Right! Now on with the chapter!

...Still not mine...don't people trust me enough to give me the rights to these things?

Elphie Muse: No.

Aww...

* * *

Sam and Gamon waited patiently as the Lloroi went over the proposed treaty again for what seemed like the twentieth time. The leader finally sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He looked at Sam. 

"Have you seen this?" he asked.

"Yes I have," Sam replied.

"What's your take on this?" he inquired.

"Well…in all honesty, it is pretty fair. Considering we have to be cautious of the Aiuven as well as other threats, we're actually getting a lot from Earth."

"We?" Gamon said, arching a brow at her.

"I've been here long enough for this planet to be called my home. I can't just give it up now that I can go back to Earth," she replied. "I owe you all a debt."

"Are Earth's medicines better than what we have?" the Lloroi asked.

Sam bit her lip in thought. "Well…they are more advanced, but there are still new medicines being found from jungles on Earth. I think by adding Earth's medicines to what's used now, it should help people better. I don't know all that much about medicines from Earth. You'd have to ask Janet."

"Why her?" Gamon asked.

"She's a doctor," Sam said. "A healer," she amended at their confused looks.

The Lloroi sighed and put the paper down. As he opened his mouth to say something, a woman ran in and whispered something to the Lloroi. He sighed again and looked at Sam.

"Something wrong?" Gamon asked.

"Samantha, have you ever heard of a group of beings known as the Ori?" the Lloroi asked her.

Sam immediately went on alert, an uneasy feeling growing in her stomach. "I have," she confirmed. "And they're trouble."

"Why do you ask?" Gamon asked his brother.

"Because someone just appeared in town talking about how the Ori are the true gods we need to follow," the Lloroi answered.

"Son of a…" Sam muttered.

"Are they that bad?" the Lloroi asked.

"From what my friends told me, they'll enslave your people and kill all who resist," Sam said.

"So what do we do?" the Lloroi asked. "They seem to have special powers or something," he said.

Sam's eyes narrowed and she gripped her sword. "Not for long."

"Sam, this person could kill you if him having special powers is true," Gamon said. "It might be wise to pick a fight you can win."

Sam looked both men in the eye. "If we don't stop them here, they'll gain a foothold here. I'm not willing to take that risk. Hundreds of billions of people could die if the Ori win this galaxy."

"So what do you suggest we do?" the Lloroi asked.

"Let Earth know what's going on here," Sam said. With that she whirled around and left the Lloroi's house. She made her way to the town square, Lakota following her, a low growl in his throat.

"Hallowed are the Ori," a voice said.

Sam halted in front of what she knew was a Prior. A staff was in his one hand and a book in the other. "You are not welcome here Prior," Sam said.

"All who do not bow before the might of the Ori will die," the Prior said.

"No one here will bow to false gods. Not while I have anything to say about it," Sam returned, pulling her sword free. "Leave or die."

"You cannot stop the will of the Ori," the Prior responded.

"Then I'll die trying," she returned. She charged in only to be stopped when the Prior lifted his hand. She rose into the air and hovered there, a wince on her face and pain ripped through her body.

"All those touched by the evil gods will be purged," the Prior said. The sword slipped from Sam's hand as her vision began to blur.

Lakota let out an angry snarl and leapt at the Prior only to be hurled aside like a bug. Villagers stood aghast at what was being done to a wolfwalker. Jack rounded a bend and glared at the Prior who was hurting Sam. Without thinking he pulled the combat knife free and hurled it at the Prior. It struck him in the back of the head and he fell to the ground, dead.

Jack ran to Sam's side and cradled her head in his lap. "Carter? Carter? Sam, come on, wake up," he said, gently shaking her. "Janet! Dion! Someone get the hell over here now!" he bellowed.

**_Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker_**

Yellow, slitted eyes blinked and looked around at other winged creatures. "The (evil/foul/false) ones have (come/arrive)," a gray-blue voice said, images of the Ori and Priors appearing before the aliens' eyes.

"A Human (resisted/withstood/defied) the (messenger/prophet)," another said in a soft yellow voice.

"The Human is (stranger/foreigner) to this (planet/place)," a third said.

"The Human desires (peace/freedom) for all, even those (unknown/unidentified)," a fourth added.

The gray-blue alien looked at the others gathered in the cave. "It was (foretold/predicted) that (stranger/foreigner) would (come/arrive) at hour of (need/demand)," the alien said.

"What must be (done/prepared)?" the second voice asked.

"The Human must (prove/confirm) worthiness," the leader said.

"How?" a fifth inquired.

"The Human must (come/find/seek) us," the gray-blue voice said. The others nodded in agreement.

**_Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker_**

Dion watched as Sam slowly opened her eyes. The blonde sat up and rubbed her head. "Ow…what hit me?" she asked.

"Prior," Jack said. "He learned the hard way on how not to play with sharp, throwable objects."

"Thanks," Sam said. She swung her legs off of the bed. "How long was I out?" she asked them.

"A day," Dion said.

"How's Lakota?" Sam inquired.

"He's fine. Hishn had to drag him out to eat and whatnot," Dion replied.

Sam nodded and began to rise to her feet. "Carter, what the hell are you doing?" Jack demanded.

"Standing," Sam returned.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Because I need to go somewhere," she replied.

"Where?" Jack demanded.

"I don't know," Sam replied. "I just…" she shrugged. "I heard this weird voice when I was unconscious. It was…powerful… And it was calling to me," she said.

"Weird voice? Through your bond?" Dion asked.

Sam nodded. "I can't explain it…but it was definitely calling me."

"Do you have any idea on where it was calling you to?" Dion asked.

"No specific direction, but it was cold…mountainous…and isolated," Sam said.

Dion looked at Sam, a slight wary look in her violet eyes. "It couldn't be…" she murmured softly.

"What couldn't be?" Jack demanded.

Dion looked at the pair. "That voice…I think it might have been an Aiuven's voice you heard."

"Isn't that bad or something?" Jack asked.

"Maybe," Dion said. "But if they're calling to Sam, then something's going on…something big…"

"I can think of one big thing," Sam said.

"You think they'll help us against the Priors and Ori?" Jack asked.

Sam shrugged. "It's worth a shot. In any case, I have to try and ask them." She looked at Jack, the man she loved with her whole heart, and Dion, the woman who had become like a sister to her. "I can't ask you to come with me."

"You don't have to ask," Jack said. "Where you go, I go."

"You're family Sam. Family sticks together," Dion said.

"Janet'll probably want to come as well," Jack said.

"Cassie needs to go back to Earth. I have a feeling things are going to get ugly here," Sam said.

"Why did she even come here?" Dion asked.

"Well, she hadn't seen her mom in a while. That and she is on summer vacation from school," Jack said.

"So it'll be me, you, Dion…and who else?" Sam asked.

"Either Gamon or Aranur. I think Gamon might be the better choice. Aranur needs to stay here and prepare any possible defense against these Priors," Dion said.

"Dion, it won't matter if Aranur stays or goes," Jack said. "Nothing here can stop those Priors."

Dion reluctantly nodded. "True. And Aranur will want to go where we're going," the black haired wolfwalker said.

"So…should we start preparing?" Sam asked.

**_Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker_**

"The Human is (coming/approaching)," the yellow voice said.

"The Human brings (friends/companions)," another said. "Does that not (nullify/invalidate) what was (predicted/foretold)?"

"The Human relies on (family/relations) as do we. We shall (wait/watch) what happens," the blue-gray voice said. The other Aiuven nodded in agreement.

* * *

Okay, to clarify, the weird speaking aliens are the Aiuven. And that is how they talk...and it is hard to write for them because I didn't know what to put in parantheses and whatnot... 

Elphie Muse: At least it's done.

True. And it makes me happy. What would make me even happier is if people would review...especially if this is on their favorites and/or alert list(s). I also accept unsigned reviews. But if you flame me, I'm prepared.

Elphie Muse: You are?

:Holds up bag of marshmellows, graham crackers, and chocolate: Yep!

Elphie Muse: Um...I thought you didn't like flames.

I don't. Which is why if I get any, I'll make s'mores then use them.

Elphie Muse: Who?

:points to radioactive purple penguin army: Them. They'll attack any and all who read but do not review and flamers. So review!

Elphie Muse: You are strange.

:looks up from squeezing marshmellow: Did you know marshmellows are squishy?

Elphie Muse: -.-;;;;;;


	11. An Old Friend

I apologize for the lack of updates and all, but I had a case of writer's block concerning this story. But vacation seems to have cured that. I hope this chapter is satisfactory for you all. More are on the way, I promise.

Elphie Muse: Enough yammering. Let them read.

All right all right. I'll let them read. I do need to start working on the next chapter as well. Updates will be more frequent, I promise.

Despite my several week hiatus I still do not own this stuff...rats...

* * *

Sam paused and shifted her gaze to the mountains that lay before her. Several weeks had passed since she and the others had left to go find the Aiuven. The weather had gotten colder forcing the team to purchase parkas.

A warm hand rested on Sam's shoulder. She turned and smiled at Jack. "You all right?" he questioned. "You've been a bit…different for the last few days."

"I don't know what's going on with me," she said. "The Aiuven voices are getting stronger but…I don't know…there's something else about this place…it's…I don't know…" she said with a shrug. "It's confusing."

Jack smiled warmly at Sam. "You'll figure it out. You always do."

Sam shook her head. "This is…different. Like there's more than just the wolves and Aiuven in my head."

"You know its bad when you hear multiple voices," Jack teased. Sam couldn't help but smile at that remark.

"Maybe. But I know something else is out here."

"Aranur and the others are setting up camp right now. Don't be too long out here by yourself," Jack said.

"Lakota's with me," Sam said.

"Still, don't be too long," he insisted.

Sam nodded and Jack left for the camp several meters away. Sam sighed through her nose and turned towards the mountains. "What's out here Lakota?" she murmured as the wolf nudged her hand.

_Memories_, the wolf sent.

_Memories of what?_ Sam asked.

_Pain…death…lies…_ he told her.

"Lies? Lies of what?" she inquired.

"Lies of the Ori," a familiar voice said.

Sam slowly turned and her eyes widened in surprise. "Orlin…" she said softly.

"Hello Samantha," he said, his blue eyes shining warmly at her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"To see you," he replied. "And to help you fight the Ori."

"I thought Ascended beings weren't allowed to interfere," she countered.

"They are not," he said.

Sam frowned. "You Descended?" she asked.

He nodded. "I chose to. Your friends on Earth needed my help to combat the Prior's plague, but I was not much use."

"I'm sure you did everything you could," she said.

He again nodded. "I was allowed to be sent here by my former Ascended beings to see you and help you fulfill your destiny."

"They let you retain all the knowledge you had as an Ascended being for that?"

"They knew that it had to be done," he replied.

"I thought they didn't like to interfere with lower beings' affairs," Sam said.

"They do not, but as I said, it had to be done."

"Okay. So what exactly is my destiny?" Sam asked.

Orlin held her gaze. "That is for you to find out," he said softly.

"So how do I do that?" she questioned.

A look of regret came across Orlin's eyes. "By losing everything," he said softly.

Sam frowned when something ripped through her chest. She looked down and was stunned to see an arrowhead protruding from her chest. Crimson fluid began staining her tunic darker in color. She looked at Orlin, her face becoming paler with each passing moment.

"I am sorry Samantha, but this journey is for you alone," he whispered as a burly man came into view.

Lakota snarled at the newcomer, hackles raised. A moment later Hishn and Dion came crashing into view. Janet and Mika were seconds behind with Aranur, Gamon, and Jack. They all had weapons drawn, but Dion was the first to fell the lone raider.

"Gamon, Aranur, check for others," Dion ordered. She looked at Orlin suspiciously. "Who are you?" she demanded.

"I know you," Jack said. "You're that Orlin guy who made everyone think Sam was crazy," he said.

Orlin nodded and stepped away, revealing Sam. She had fallen to her side during the commotion, the arrow clearly visible. "Damn," Janet muttered, going into full doctor mode. She and Dion knelt down next to their friend and began examining Sam.

"How is she?" Jack asked after several moments.

"Not good," Dion said.

"The arrow is right by her heart. One wrong move and she could die," Janet added, running a hand through her hair.

"Can't you do something?" Jack pleaded.

"There is one thing, but it's very risky," Dion said. "We'd have to get Sam back to camp though and I don't want to move her just yet."

"You cannot do Ovousibas," Orlin said.

"What?" Jack asked.

"How do you know of Ovousibas?" Dion demanded.

"Samantha must heal herself," Orlin said.

"She's dying," Janet countered.

"She is walking a path that she must travel alone. If she does not do this, then there will be no stopping the Ori," he said.

"What?" Jack repeated.

"If we don't do something now to help her, she won't be able to help anyone!" Dion shot back, her anger rising.

"I cannot let you do Ovousibas," Orlin repeated calmly, stepping between them and Sam's unconscious form.

"What?" Jack demanded, getting angry.

"You can't stop us from helping our friend," Janet returned.

Lakota stood next to Orlin. "I will not stop you, but you will not do Ovousibas on Samantha," Orlin said.

"Says who?" Janet demanded.

A gray-blue winged figure suddenly swept down out of the sky and grabbed Sam's body with taloned feet. The figure rose high into the air and soared away to the north. Aranur and Gamon came back into the clearing just in time to see.

"By the moons…" the old weapons master breathed.

"An Aiuven…" Aranur said softly.

"What the hell is going on for crying out loud?" Jack shouted in demand.

"I shall endeavor to explain," Orlin said.

**_Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker_**

Sam yawned and opened her eyes. She sat up and looked around, confused as to how she ended up in a soft, warm bed. "Okay…this is a bit weird…" she murmured. She rose to her feet and walked out of the room. In a flash she was instantly wearing a pair of jeans and a black shirt and was outside in a large camp in a mountainous forest, a fire blazing in the center of the camp.

"What the hell is going on?" she demanded.

"A path has been set before you Samantha," a warm voice said. "You must follow it to your destiny."

Sam slowly turned, a lump in her throat. Her blue eyes widened, tears forming in her eyes. They began to trickle down as the blonde astrophysicist opened and closed her mouth in shock. The figure smiled warmly, long blonde hair swaying in the breeze. Soft blue eyes stared into Sam's. The figure was dressed similarly to Sam. A large female wolf sat next to the figure, its yellow eyes wise and full of knowledge.

Sam swallowed the lump. "Mom…" she whispered softly in a hoarse voice.

* * *

Unexpected plot twist that not even I expected! I would have more, but I finished this chapter at midnight last night...or would it be this morning technically speaking? Anywho, it seemed like the best place to stop so I stopped here. I'm evil with cliffies.

Now, be nice and review to help keep the writer's block away. I accept all reviews aside from flames. Flames shall be doused in water and sent to Antarctica.


	12. Sam a Prior? Deadly Future!

Holy cow! Another chapter in only a day! It must be a sign of the end of the world!...or it could just be me getting over this writer's block.

Elphie Muse: I'd say it's you getting over the writer's block.

Yeah. So, here's today's chapter. I will try and do my best to make these chapters longer for you guys, especially since you've been waiting for me to get over the block.

Now, enough of my yammering. I'll let you guys read.

Let me check...nope. Still not mine...probably never will be. Le sigh...

* * *

Sam stared in disbelief at her mother. "This…this can't be real…" she stammered. "You died…"

The older blonde hair woman smiled sadly. "I am dead," she confirmed.

"Then…how? How are you here? Where is here?"

"You are near death Sam. This is the world of spirits," her mother said. "You have been here once before."

Sam frowned. "I have?" she asked.

"You have," a voice said.

Sam turned and she found herself staring at herself. "What the…" she murmured. The other Sam's eyes glowed briefly. "Jolinar. But…this is all very confusing."

Jolinar smiled. "Understandable."

Sam let out a slow breath and ran a hand through her hair. "So…why am I here?"

"Don't you remember getting shot with that arrow?" her mother asked.

"Okay so that answers that question. Why was I shot?"

"So that you would come here," Jolinar said.

"For what reason?"

"To (fight/defeat) the beings called Ori," a voice said.

Sam turned and found herself facing a tall, slitted-eyed creature with wicked looking talons. She immediately knew that the being in front of her was an Aiuven. "How can I do that if I'm dead?" she asked.

"You are at a crossroads Sammie," the elder Carter said.

"You can either accept death, or embrace your destiny," Jolinar added.

"My destiny?" Sam repeated.

"You are more than just a wolfwalker Samantha," her mother said.

"What am I then?" she asked.

"You are (moonmaid/moonwarrior)," the Aiuven said.

Sam shook her head. "All the legends I've heard of them say that they all had violet eyes, like Dion's and Rhom's. Mine are blue."

"Eye color does not matter," the Aiuven said. "When the (moonwarrior/moonmaid) fought, they were fierce, despite their eye color."

Sam rubbed her eyes and the bridge of her nose. "So let me get this straight: You're all telling me I'm some legendary warrior who has to fight off the Ori and the only way I could have found this out was through a near-death experience?"

"Pretty much," her mother said.

"Why do things like this always happen to me?" Sam muttered. She sighed. "I'll fight the Ori, but I don't need any super powers or whatever in with which to do it."

"Really?" Jolinar asked.

"Yeah, really," Sam affirmed.

"So be it," the Aiuven said. It reached out with a taloned hand and pressed it to Sam's forehead. There was a flash of light that blinded Sam.

**_Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker_**

"We should have done something!" Jack exclaimed for the umpteenth time.

"Hardly anyone's ever seen an Aiuven Jack. And those that do see them never live to talk about it. We should be lucky that we're alive," Aranur said.

"I don't care. We need to find her," Jack said.

"Have faith in her O'Neill," Orlin said.

The ex-Air Force General glowered at the former Ascended being. "You could've told her to duck or something," Jack snapped.

"She must undergo this by herself O'Neill. Believe me, I know how you feel. I too have feelings for her. But this had to happen," Orlin said calmly.

"Calm down Jack," Dion said. "I can still feel her in the packsong. Someone or something is keeping her alive."

"The Aiuven?" Gamon asked.

"It makes sense," Janet replied.

"So what do we do?" Jack demanded.

"We wait," Orlin said. "Sam will succeed and come back to us. I have great faith in her and her abilities."

Jack sighed and plopped down on a log next to Orlin. "You're sure she's all right?" he asked Orlin.

"I do not know for sure, but I believe she is," he answered. Jack nodded and looked to the north, praying to whatever god was listening that Sam was all right.

**_Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker_**

Sam looked around and was surprised to find herself on Earth. She recognized the city in front of her as New York, but it was all in ruins. "What the hell happened?" she asked in the silence.

"Who are you?" a voice demanded.

Sam turned and found herself staring at an older, but familiar, face. "Oh my god…Cassie?"

"No way…Sam?" she asked. As Sam moved in to embrace the older girl, Cassie slammed her fist into Sam's face, sending the blonde crashing heavily to the ground.

Sam stared at Cassie in startlement and hurt as she rubbed her jaw. "What the hell was that for?" Sam demanded.

"Everyone's dead Sam! They're all dead because of you!" Cassie snarled, pulling a dagger free.

Sam scrambled to her feet and backed away. "I have no idea what you're talking about Cass! The last thing I remember was getting shot with an arrow through my heart."

"Liar! You led the Ori here! You betrayed us all!"

Sam looked at Cassie as if she had lost her mind. "What? I would never…I could never betray you all."

"You did," Cassie growled. "And because of your lust for power, Earth and every other planet that resisted the Ori was razed. Those that are left barely get by."

"I have no desire to rule the galaxy Cassie! You know that!" Sam all but shouted.

"All humans desire power Samantha. It's just that most of them are never in a position to attain it," a cold voice said.

Sam stared in shock as she watched herself come into view. Her skin was pale and her eyes were nearly white. A staff was in one hand and a hood covered her head. Raised markings covered her skin. A book was held in the other hand as her robes billowed in the breeze.

"Impossible…" Sam whispered.

"Hallowed are the Ori," Prior Sam said.

"You're not me," Sam growled. "The Ori are not gods!"

"They gave us everything we have ever wanted. In return, we are their loyal servant," Prior Sam said.

"I'll never be like you!" Sam yelled.

"You are me," the other said. "This is your destiny. Past, present, future. All are written in stone by the Ori."

"That's a lie," Sam returned. "The future and past have changed. I've seen it. I can change all this from happening…I will change this from happening. I swear I will!"

"You cannot change destiny," Prior Sam said.

"Watch me," Sam growled, a yellow tinge to her eyes. "I'll never be you. I am a wolfwalker. And even if it kills me, I will stop this future and the Ori!" Prior Sam raised her staff and it began glowing. Sam backed away. "What now…" she muttered. An energy path formed in her mind and she followed it.

Prior Sam screamed and faded away, as did the scenery. Sam blinked a few times and found herself back where she had met her mother, Jolinar, and the Aiuven. "Okay…" she murmured. "What was that?"

"A vision of what could happen," her mother said.

"It was the future?" Sam asked.

"A possible future," Jolinar said.

"But…why do I become a Prior? I'd never do that," Sam said.

"Someone you cared for died and the Ori made a deal with you. You accepted and found out too late that they lied," her mother explained.

"You then had no choice but to do as the Ori ordered," Jolinar finished.

Sam shook her head. "I can't let that future or any like it to happen. I…I can't…" she said.

"Then do you (accept/agree to) your destiny?" the Aiuven asked.

Sam looked down. "I don't accept it," she said.

"Samantha…" her mother began.

Sam looked up, a light in her eye that showed her determination. "I embrace it," she said. "Just accepting my destiny doesn't mean I'll do everything I can. Embracing and accepting it does."

"You accept being a (moonwarrior/moonmaid)?" the Aiuven inquired.

Sam nodded. "I do."

"Then we shall (begin/prepare) you," the winged alien said.

"What do I need to do?" Sam asked.

"Endure the right of becoming a moonwarrior," Jolinar said.

Sam let out a slow breath. "I'm ready," she said evenly.

* * *

More is on the way, I promise. I do have some housework that needs to be done this week (one of my kitties had surgery last week and I need to keep an eye on her to make sure she's okay), but I'll be working on it whenever I get free time. I promise.

In the meantime, please be nice and review. Reviews help to demolish any writer's blocks that come up. So be nice and review!


	13. Moonwarrior Moonmaid Training

Yet another chapter in a row? What the deuce is going on? Is this a sign of the end of the world?

Elphie Muse: You asked that yesterday.

Oh yeah...well leave me alone about it. I barely got any sleep last night 'cause my dog had to go outside every hour from midnight to two am. Then I got up at four to feed my three cats. After that I dozed off and on till eight when I got up and raked the backyard and washed and waxed my mother's car. It is now nearly three in the afternoon (as I type this A/N and that's EST) and I'm finally taking a break...might also take a nap...mmmm...nappage...

Elphie Muse: Maybe you should...get...to...

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz...

Elphie Muse: Erm...still does not belong to the author...I hope the author doesn't drool on the keyboard...

Elphie Muse: To clarify things...as the author sleeps soundly with her Stitch toy she got for graduation...there is a new character introduced in this chapter. That character's name is Dakota. Do NOT confuse him with _**LA**_kota, which is the name of Sam's wolf. _**DA**_kota is a human. Now on with the chapter.

* * *

Sam followed the blue-gray Aiuven to a large clearing. She stood in the middle of it and looked around. Even though the sky was dark and full of stars, it was clear as day. Sam ignored the nervousness that she felt and waited to see what would happen.

Dozens of translucent men and women began appearing in the clearing, hovering several inches off of the ground. Many had violet eyes and fierce looking weapons. Sam noticed that some of them were dressed similarly to Native Americans. As Sam looked the group over, semi-transparent wolves came and sat down next to most of the men and women there. All eyes were focused on Sam.

"These are the moonwarriors and moonmaids of the past," a voice said.

Sam turned and found herself facing a man with shaggy blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He was as tall as Sam. He wore only a pair of baggy black pants. On his well-muscled bare chest was an intricate tribal tattoo that stretched down his back, shoulders, and upper arms.

Several silver hoop earrings hung from both his ears. A wolf claw necklace hung around his neck. On his forearms were silhouette tattoos of a wolf. On his left arm was a wolf howling at the sun and on his right arm was a wolf howling at a full moon.

"Who are you?" Sam asked softly, feeling as though she should know the man in front of her.

"You know who I am Samantha," he said.

Sam frowned. "I do?" she questioned.

He nodded. "I am Dakota."

"I do know you…" she said slowly. "But…you died…in the crash with Mom…"

He shook his head. "I was taken to this place."

"We buried your body Dakota. I watched them lower it into the ground," Sam insisted. "You can't deny that."

"I'm not," he said. "My spirit was taken to this place. I guess you could say I Ascended or mini-Ascended or something like that."

"Okay…so…what happens now?" Sam asked, deciding to not press the issue of how her twin brother was able to stand in front of her.

"You train on becoming a moonwarrior. I know you're not the maid type," Dakota said with a grin.

Sam glared at him. "I'm laughing. Really I am," she retorted.

He chuckled. "I know."

"So, what all must I do in this rite thing?" Sam asked.

"First, I'll teach you how to fight," Dakota said.

"I think I know how to fight," Sam replied.

A sword formed in Dakota's hand. "You know how to fight physical enemies. Now you need to learn how to fight spiritual enemies as well."

"I can fight them the same way," Sam retorted.

"That energy flow you did against yourself in your vision wasn't physical Sam. It was spiritual. But if you don't learn how to harness that type of energy, you'll burn yourself out and the pack will cut you off from the song," he said.

Sam nodded. "All right," she relented. "Teach me how to fight Yoda."

Dakota glared at her. "If I'm Yoda, then that makes you my Padawan." He grinned. "Now, Padawan, let's see how good of a fighter you really are."

A sword appeared in Sam's hand and she slid into a fighting stance. "All right then," she agreed. The two began fighting, but it was clear that Dakota was easily gaining the upper hand. With a quick flick of his sword he disarmed Sam and held his sword at her throat.

"Not bad, but you're fighting like a regular person Sam," he said.

"It's worked for me so far," she muttered.

"Maybe so, but you're more than just a human or wolfwalker now. You need to listen to everything around you. Use all your senses, not just your eyes," her brother said.

Sam sighed. "Shall I do it blindfolded?"

"If you wish," Dakota said.

Sam rolled her eyes. She attacked again but her brother easily defeated her. This went on for a dozen more times before the blonde man finally called for a stop. "This is not working," Sam muttered.

"You must calm yourself Sam. Being tense all the time will cause you to fail." Dakota let his sword fade away and Sam followed suit.

"So how do I become 'un-tense'?" she demanded.

"Close your eyes, sit down, and relax first of all." Sam did as she was told. "Now, explore your surroundings with your sense of touch, hearing, and smell. Separately," he added.

Sam reached out with her hand and felt around. She could feel the old log she was sitting on, the wood rough and covered in moss at certain spots. Her hand fell lower and she could feel the grass beneath her fingers. It was cool and slightly moist. She lifted her hand back up and sat still, listening to the sounds in the surrounding forest. She could hear a medley of birds and animals calling out to each other as insects sang their own songs. Somewhere in the distance she could hear a river. Sam took a deep breath through her nose and could smell the decaying scent of the log she sat on. She could smell the tang of water from the river just under the scent of decomposing detritus.

Dakota watched silently as Sam spent fifteen minutes doing as he said. "Good. Now combine them."

Sam did as he ordered. By keeping her eyes closed and using her other three senses, she was able to create a perfect image in her mind of where she was. She opened her eyes and stared at her twin in amazement.

"Good," he said. "Now for taste." He tossed an apple to her. "Now close your eyes and feel the fruit." Again, Sam did as she was told. "Smell the fruit and begin to eat it when you're ready. As you eat it, focus on what you're tasting."

Sam did as Dakota said and after several minutes, opened her eyes. "That was…" she trailed off, unable to put words to what she had experienced.

Dakota smiled. "Now for the next exercise," he said. "Choose an object. Any object. Once you've done that, close your eyes and relax. Re-create the object in your mind. Focus on each part and use all your senses. Describe it to yourself using natural words, like it's as hard as a rock or it flows like water in a river."

Sam closed her eyes and formed an image of the Stargate in her mind. She recreated it down to the last detail, including the constellations on the inner ring. _The Gate's heavier than an elephant and is as gray as a wolf pelt_, she thought to herself. When she was done, she opened her eyes.

Dakota smiled proudly at his sister. "Now, we focus on relaxing completely."

"This'll take awhile," Sam muttered.

"First off, lie down on the ground." Sam did as instructed. "Good. Now take several deep breaths and release any and all tension you feel." He waited as Sam did so. "Become aware of your body. Start at your feet and work your way up through every joint until you reach your head." He waited several minutes as Sam did so. "Good. Now notice the effect gravity has on your body. Notice how it makes your clothes hang, how it pulls you down in certain areas. Remember that without gravity, you would simply float away into the sky.

"Let go of your resistance to gravity," he ordered. "Give into it and let it pull the remaining tension you have away. Let that tension drift down deep into the earth where all energy is renewed. Take note that your thoughts and imagination are not subject to gravity. You can travel anywhere with them."

Dakota smiled as a faint glow surrounded Sam. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up. "I've…I've never felt anything like that," she whispered.

"You completely relaxed and allowed yourself to become one with not only your own energy, but the energy from the pack," Dakota said.

Sam rolled out her shoulders and a sword appeared in her hand. "I'd like a rematch now," she grinned.

Dakota shook his head. "I'll still beat you," he returned.

"Come and try then," she shot back.

The two circled each other, swords in hand. They charged in and fought around the clearing, neither side giving way. They finally stopped after several minutes. Dakota smiled. "Nicely done," he commented.

Sam rolled out her shoulders and smiled. "I try."

"Now you're ready for the final part of the rite," he said.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she said.

Dakota nodded. "This is the hardest part to endure Sam. Trust me on that."

"What do I need to do?" Sam asked.

"Lie down and relax," he answered, nodding towards a pile of blankets and cushions that appeared.

Sam shrugged. "Okay…doesn't seem so hard." She did as she was instructed and laid face down. She suddenly felt cold and looked down at her arms. Her shirt had disappeared, leaving her back bare.

"Easy Sammie," Dakota whispered softly. "This is going to be really, really painful," he said.

"What is this last part of the rite?" she asked.

"You'll be marked as a moonwarrior," he said.

"Tattooed? But…it won't show up on my real body…will it?" Sam asked.

Dakota smiled. "It will Sam. What happens in this world to a spirit happens to the spirit's body."

"Guess we should do this then," Sam said.

Dakota nodded. "Stay focused and remember what you've learned here." Sam nodded. Several of the translucent moonmaids and moonwarriors came forward and began their work.

Sam quietly endured the pain as they tattooed her back with a similar design to that of her brother's. The minutes ticked by and the pain slowly increased. Sam did her best to focus on her breathing, doing her best to push the pain from her mind. Tears squeezed their way past her eyelids and slid down the bridge of her nose and fell to the blankets her head rested on.

Dakota calmly watched as Sam stoically endured the last part of the rite. He was highly impressed at her level of tolerance for pain. He observed as the moonmaids and moonwarriors slowly began to finish the design several hours later.

Once Sam's back was done, they shifted to her shoulders. On the left they placed a silhouette of a wolf howling at the sun. On the right was a silhouette of a wolf howling at the moon. Dakota moved in when they were done and helped his twin sit up.

"Ow…" she murmured.

"You're done," he said proudly.

"Not quite," their mother said.

A sleeveless tunic appeared on both of them. They frowned and looked at each other in confusion. "What do you mean?" Dakota asked.

"The both of you must return to the normal world to fight the Ori," their mother said in reply.

Dakota raised his hand. "Um, I'm kinda dead."

"You will be returned to life," the Aiuven said. "More than one (moonwarrior/moonmaid) is needed for this (fight/war)."

"So…what's the last thing do we have to do?" Sam asked.

Two of the spirits came forward, a red-hot brand in their hands. "Put your right arms forward," Jolinar ordered. The pair did as they were told and the brands were pressed into the underside of their right forearms. Both winced as the scent of burned flesh met their nostrils.

The brands were soon taken off and Sam looked down at her forearm. She could see what would become a scar of a wolf paw print on her skin. "So…do we need to undergo anything else?" she asked.

Her mother shook her head. "You are both ready. Be safe my children." She hugged them both and they vanished in a blinding flash of light.

**_Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker_**

Sam groaned and rubbed her head. "Ow…" she muttered. She sat up and looked around. "Okay…how'd I end up in a cave?…with a brand on my arm and different clothes?" she asked in confusion.

"How'd I end up back in the land of the living?" a voice asked.

"Dakota?" Sam asked.

The blonde man stumbled into view. "Sammie?"

"Okay…so maybe all that about spirit worlds wasn't a dream," she muttered.

Dakota grinned. "Nope. Um…where are we though and how do we get out of here?" he inquired.

It was Sam's turn to smile. "Well…we should still be on a planet called Asengard," she said. "As for getting out of here…we walk."

"I hope it's warm out there," Dakota said.

* * *

Elphie Muse: Author is still sleeping...in order to wake the author so that she can start on the next chapter, please review. Reviews will wake her up. If you don't review, you'll have to wait longer for the next update. So be nice and review. 


	14. Samantha Returns

Sorry for the long space between updates, but I've surpassed the normal writer's block and hit the writer's block brick wall. This might be the last chapter for a while...a long while...

Elphie Muse: Lack of reviews can do that.

Yep. So...keep an eye out for future updates, but it'll be a while most likely. For that I apologize.

Not mine, probably never will be...sigh...

* * *

Jack sighed as he stared out of the window of the rest lodge they had found. Over a week had passed since Sam's abduction and apparent death. Jack had not taken it well. He had lashed out at anyone who approached him except for Lakota. But a day after finding the lodge the wolf had run off. The ex-General sighed again and turned away from the window. He gathered up his meager supplies and left the safety of the lodge, venturing out into the frigid outside.

**_Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker Wolfwalker_**

"I feel bad for Jack," Janet said. "He just found Sam only to lose her again."

"Has anyone seen Jack?" Aranur asked.

"Not for a while now," Gamon answered.

"There he is…" Dion slowly said. "He's being pulled…by two figures…" Dion's eyes widened. "No way!" She leapt to her feet and was out the door, Hishn close behind. It took the others a moment to follow after Hishn.

"What happened?" Gamon asked, shivering from the cold.

"We need to get him inside!" one of the figures ordered.

The group grabbed a hold of Jack and carried inside and placed him in a room near the fire. "He's too cold," Dion said.

"Stand back!" the other figure ordered in a stern voice.

"Only if you're a Healer," Dion said.

Vibrant blue eyes stared intently at Dion, flecks of yellow glinting in the firelight. "Move. Now."

Dion backed away. She reached out through her bond and felt raw, ancient power radiating from the two figures. "Let them be," she said.

The second figure knelt down next to the bed and took Jack's frostbitten hand in their own. The figure's head bowed and faint light surrounded Jack and the figure's hands. The four watched in amazement as the frostbite vanished.

"What in the name of the moons…?" Aranur said slowly.

The figure stood. "He'll be fine by morning," the figure said.

"Who…are you?" Janet asked.

The first figure came forward and lowered their cloak hood. "Name's Dakota. Dakota Carter," he said.

"Carter? As in…" Janet began.

"My twin brother," Sam said, lowering her hood as well. "Hey guys. Miss me?"

"Where the hell have you been?" Janet demanded.

"Training," Sam replied.

"Training? You nearly died! Or did you forget?" Aranur said.

Sam shrugged. "I didn't forget. But it was a necessary evil."

"Moons, you wolfwalkers are strange," Gamon muttered.

Sam sighed and looked at them. "I'm not exactly a wolfwalker anymore. Neither is my brother."

"So what are you then?" Dion asked.

"They are moonwarriors," Orlin answered.

Dion, Gamon, and Aranur stared at Sam and Dakota in shock and disbelief. " Y…you're kidding!" they exclaimed.

"That's impossible!" Dion cried. "Moonwarriors and moonmaids have violet eyes, not blue…no offense Sam."

Sam smiled. "That's what I thought too, but I was wrong. Trust me, my brother and I are moonwarriors."

"So…why are you two moonwarriors? I mean, there has to be a reason for it," Janet said thoughtfully.

"We became moonwarriors to combat the Priors and Ori," Sam said.

"Just like the Alterans over ten thousand years ago," Dakota added.

"This is…" Dion trailed off.

"Weird?" Jack supplied groggily.

"Jack!" everyone except the two Carters exclaimed.

"Nice to see you awake," Janet said.

"What hit me?" Jack asked.

"Hypothermia," Sam said gently. "Next time, go outside in a warmer coat…or better yet, stay inside and stay warm."

"Sam? But…you were…the arrow was…that thing carried…" Jack sputtered.

Sam unsuccessfully tried to hide her smile. "Just know that I'm alive, I'm fine, and I'm ready to kick Ori butt." She glared at Jack. "Now, you're going to stay in bed until Janet says you're ready to get out of bed," she ordered.

"I'm perfectly…" Jack began.

"I still have needles with me Jack," Janet said.

"…Fine to stay in bed…" he quickly amended.

"That's what I thought," Sam said, causing everyone to laugh.

* * *

Again, I apologize for lack of updating and future updates, but running into a brick wall of writer's block hurts...

Elphie Muse: I think there was some steel supports in that wall.

:Feels bump on head: That would explain things...oh well...at least a tree didn't fall on me...it just landed a dozen feet away from my house...and two limbs came down in yesterday's Fourth of July storm...

Elphie Muse: You mean two tree limbs came down?

No. I meant human limbs. Here's your sign. Yes two tree limbs came down! Along with a big a-- tree from two yards over. Cracked right down at the base of the trunk. Never even heard any of the come down too which was weird...I'm rambling aren't I?

Elphie Muse: Yes. I'll take it from here. Readers, be nice and review. Reviews might make the steel reinforced brick wall come down.


	15. Interlude

Holy son of a Tok'ra! It's an update! Be amazed!...I am...

Okay, so it's quarter to midnight at the moment and I was struck with a little inspiration for this story. I decided to share it with you all since it's been what? Nearly three months since my last update? Hopefully more will be on the way, but I promise nothing. Not this time.

Elphie Muse: The steel enforced writer's block wall has a tiny crack, hence the chapter.

Yep. That and everything I attacked the wall with backfired on me.

Elphie Muse: What do you expect from attacking a wall with pudding?

...the wall...turning...into...pudding? n.n;;

Elphie Muse: Oye vey...and don't start that oye vey stuff from Madagascar!

I won't. I will say though this story not only has me stumped with a writer's block wall, but I've also gotten back into my favorite anime of all time: Sailor Moon...and I've discovered Seramyu, the live action musicals of Sailor Moon...don't diss them...

Elphie Muse: You're rambling.

Oh...gomen...er...sorry!

I don't own the rights to SG-1, but I think with SciFi not renewing the contract to SG-1 it's up for sale...now if only I were rich and had a TV station/channel to air SG-1...v.v...

* * *

Sam sighed as she stared at Jack's backside. Eighteen days had passed, or two ninans as nine days in a row were called on Asengard, and the group was close to Sidisport, a large trading city that was a magnet for practically every raider and evil-doer on the planet.

Sam shifted on the saddle to her dnu and bowed her head. Ever since her return Jack had treated her differently. To make matters worse, every time she had tried to talk to him about it, he had found something to do. Sam was ready to slap some sense into Jack, but was too worried about fighting the Ori to do anything about it.

"Hey, you all right?" Dakota asked, reining his dnu beside hers.

Sam shrugged. "I don't know. Jack and I…for the past several years we've had this…weird relationship because of the military regulations, but when we came here, we thought we could be together." Sam's hand went to her sternum where the purple gem had been set into her bone. Before their trip to find the Aiuven, Sam and Jack had become betrothed to be Promised. When they would become Promised, a blue gem would be set into both their bones below the purple one. "I guess we were wrong."

Dakota looked at his sister, seeing the pain and confusion in her eyes. His gaze shifted to Jack and he closed his eyes. He could sense the older man's confusion and emotional torment. The blonde haired man opened his eyes and looked at his sister. "Did you force him to talk to you?" Dakota asked. "Jack might be feeling the same emotions as you."

"Now's as good a time as any," Sam agreed. She urged her dnu forward and rode alongside Jack.

"Nice move," a voice said.

Dakota turned and smiled at Janet. He shrugged, a smile on his face. "I do what I can. What about you? You training to become a wolfwalker?"

Janet nodded. "Yeah. The wolves actually saved my life. A couple of years ago, I was seriously wounded on an off world mission. I was brought back to Earth, but I started to slip away. The next thing I know I'm hearing voices in my head." Dakota smiled and listened as Janet related her story as Jack and Sam talked.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Sam demanded.

"I haven't been avoiding you," Jack muttered.

"Yes you have been! Ever since I've come back as a moonwarrior you've been avoiding me like the plague. What's wrong? I deserve to know," Sam growled.

Jack sighed and ran a hand through his silver hair. "It's just…isn't everything different now that you're a…moonwarrior or whatever?"

"No. I'm still Samantha Carter. I'm just also a moonwarrior. Jack…I love you. Nothing in this world or plane of existence or beyond can change that. We're soulmates," she said.

"How can you be so sure? This a moonwarrior gift?" Jack asked.

"No. It's a woman's intuition," she replied.

_Wolfwalker! Danger is near!_ Lakota shouted in her head. Sam's hand immediately went to her bow. She swiftly knocked an arrow and held it loosely. Jack saw her reaction and pulled his sword free. The others saw and quickly followed suit, readying their weapons.

An arrow flew out from the trees and struck Sam in the right shoulder. She broke off the end of the shaft as Dion and Gamon fired several arrows into the trees. Two cries met their ears and Dakota leapt off of his horse. He ran into the trees and a moment later a figure came flying out, landing in a heap at the group's feet.

_Are there anymore?_ Sam asked.

_I will check,_ Lakota said and slipped into the bushes. _There were only three in this pack wolfwalker._

Sam relaxed and the group moved several meters away to a more defendable spot. Sam slid off of her dnu and let Dion and Janet tended to her shoulder. Aranur finished tying the man's hands and stepped back. "Who are you?" the weapons master demanded. The man remained silent.

Jack grabbed him by the shirt and hauled him up. "I suggest you tell us now or else things will get very messy," he said in a dangerous voice. "Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter," the man grinned. "My Masters will Ascend me for following their commands. All non-believers must be purged!"

"He's a follower of the Ori," Sam said, wincing as Dion began stitching her shoulder. "He's been trailing us since the last town."

"How do you know that?" Janet asked.

"Moonwarrior gift," Dakota said. "I'm curious as to why though."

"That's no secret. You two pose a threat to the Ori. Stands to reason they'd want you dead as quickly as possible," Gamon figured.

"We'll probably find refuge in Sidisport," Sam said.

"You can't be serious," Dion exclaimed.

"Sidisport is a raider's haven and…" Aranur began.

"And the only place the Prior won't go just yet," Sam cut him off. "From what I've read and learned, raiders are everything the Priors preach against."

"She's right," Dakota agreed. "We'll be safer in town for a while. Sam's shoulder will be healed in a day or two which will give us time to determine if a Prior has visited Sidisport yet."

Sam fixed her shirt and jerkin and rose to her feet. She looked down at the man. "What do we do with him?" Gamon asked.

Dakota stepped forward and placed his hand on the man's head. He closed his eyes for several moments. His head lifted and he stepped away. "He'll have no memory of us when we leave," Dakota said. "Let's go."

* * *

All non-flame reviews are welcomed! Now excuse me while I go watch Sailor Moon transformations in German...they amuse me and make me giggle...

Elphie Muse: ...Like an idiot...

Oi! Elphie Muse-chan wa baka desu!

Elphie Muse: Speak English!

Iie! Viva la Sailor Moon! Hahahahahahaha!...:runs into brick wall and knocks self out:

Elphie Muse: o.o...-.-;;...


End file.
